The Path of Pins
by girltype
Summary: Sold as a child to Naraku and trained in the talents of the bed chamber, Kagome is almost as talented a courtesan as she is a spy. But one patron will lead her into intruige not even she is prepared for. SK
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my first Inuyasha fic, I'm kind of excited. I've been meaning to for a while but inspiration never actually struck. My muses are fickle things. The basis of this story is somewhat taken from _Kushiel's Dart_ but the plot will be different and I won't be taking very much from it at all. It was just something to spring board off of. So I hope you enjoy.

The best way of letting me know if you do is to review. Keep that in mind.

The Path of Pins

Chapter 1

_When love cast me out, it was cruelty who took pity on me._

**-Jacqueline Carey,**_** Kushiel's Dart **_

When the poets speak of me, it is my beauty they speak of. Hair the color of night, a black so true if reflects blue, stark contrast against the ivory plains of my face and the perfect sapphires of my eyes. They do not, however, speak of my humble beginnings.

My parents gave me a name, Kagome, and a face that bred desire but naught else. I was born to a merchant; my mother was what all women are, his property. There was little time to spare on a child, a daughter. Even for all that, I remember that they loved each other, I remember eyes the color of forest pools in shadow gazing at a woman with flowers in her dark hair.

But love is not coin nor is it the shrewdness that is required for a trader to make his fortune. We traveled with a merchant train, the roads long and dull for a small child and my kindest memory of my first home was of my grandfather. A man, gray haired and stooped with age, who smiled when I pulled at his mustache. He spun tales of the grand adventures of princes in love and demons who could be noble or evil. Even now I smile to remember.

An honorable man, my father, but his purse was not deep and between mercenaries and brigands he traded at a loss. So when I was five and my mother's belly swelled with another child our house fell out of favor. My father begged for another chance from the head of our village but he was not a fool and my father had already cost him much, so he stipulated that for the gold that he paid for my father's merchant train my father would have to put up his own coin as well.

Our family's wealth was modest to begin with and with the turbulence of the age it could not last long. Four mouths are hard enough to feed, and with another on the way, what was their choice? I was a daughter with no hope of being anything more then another burden and they hoped that this new life would be a son. Someone to carry the name and to build my father's dwindling wealth.

And I, I was their only commodity worth selling.

My mother cried that day, eyes the same shade as my own drowning in tears but she did not speak out against it as my father lifted me to his horse. My grandfather was the only one who did not approve but that was all he could do. My last glimpse of home a mother who would not meet my eyes and a grandfather too angry to hold her. I don't remember the ride save my father's hands, white knuckled on the reigns, and that the end of it was a palace.

I was their daughter and they wouldn't sell me at an auction like a true slave, though that was what I was. Instead they took me to the Lord that ruled their lands, the second greatest house of our fractured country, hoping that they would take pity. He led me, my tiny hand pale against the tan of his own that seemed to swallow it, to the center of the house where a man waited pillows strewn about him as he lounged.

My first impression was of cold eyes, narrowed as I was brought before him. My second was hair wavy and black hanging down the length of his back, one section lifted away from his face. He was beautiful, and even as a child it struck me. My father spoke then of his plight, the failed caravans, the child still in my mother's womb, and his last chance to bring honor back to his name.

And as my father's voice ran dry the man before us moved one hand. Not lifted, not quite; a pair of fingers. "Bring her here."

So we came forward, my father did not tremble but he was stiff even as he bent one knee and I with the fearlessness that comes with youth. He lifted my chin with one finger and surveyed my features, they echoed my mother's carved in miniature perfection and she is said to have been a beauty. His eyes fell on my own and I saw something spark there, before he turned to my father.

"You have served in my armies, yes?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Do not let it be said that I do not reward loyalty, and she is a comely child we may find something for her to do when she grows older." He named a sum then, and my father gasped and I watched as his hands shook.

"My lord—" my father began.

The lord cut him off with a gesture. "My terms are this; you will tell no one. As far as the world is to know that child you sire in three months time will be your first. I do not want it said that my home is the refuge for the unwanted get on my vassals."

"That is not—"

"That is my offer." His voice was cold as he stared at my father. "We will take her in, raise her as our own. The price paid for her will afford her some respect, I can offer her that much. What can you offer her?"

My father turned to me then, the only clear memory I have of him, that last one. The dark brown eyes, searching my own, and the hard line of his mouth as he studied my face.

He stood, releasing my hand. "She is yours then."

I turned to see the man nod, a gesture bringing a servant to his side. "Bring the money for the man." It came quickly and I watched as a purse was thrown into my father's hands. Quickly he spilt some of the bag's contents into his hand, a dangerous thing to do in front of the lord, but with the nature of the transaction he could not dare to do less. The picture is seared into my memory with shame. A price was put on my head; even as a child I realized this. A number of gold disks counted out to equal my worth, as I had seen my own mother do for a fan once. They were pretty, yes, and numerous to be sure but the meaning behind them still remained.

With that my father was gone. Do I resent them? My family. I can't, what I have become I could never have achieved under their roof, though sometimes I wonder whether that is a good thing.

"You will now be known as Kagome Higurashi." The name, that wasn't wholly my own, was said softly and I faced my new master, though I did not understand it then. "My servant, Kagura, will take you to your new rooms." A woman glided from behind a shoji screen, hands clasped before her and head bowed. Her hair was swept up onto her head, intricately styled with pins and combs, and the eyes that met mine were tinged red, but all I could think of was the beauty of her face and the way she took my hand gently in her own.

"Come," she said soothingly in a voice like music. "Your home will not be so bad here."

My new master was Naraku Higurashi, and though the world may curse his name and, I admit, I have known both cruelty and pain at his hands I love him even now, a little. He gave me his name and when the very ones who bore me cast me from them he took me in and gave me a home. And, above all, he was the hand that shaped me, the one who made of me a musician who could play exquisite music upon the flesh of princes and kings, and he taught me what it was to think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi, again. This is still kind of prologue-ish. And I'm not ecstatic about it but it'll get better, I promise. Scouts honor. I'm trying to get out of a rut and secretary work is just not helping with my whole creativity bent…stupid employers who haven't balanced their checkbooks since Sept of 2003. What's up with that?

I feel I must in some way make a mark up here for my Internet soul mate… MoonliteCrescndo. You're so very nifty…if we could only be on at the same time.

_Stacerue_: I'm glad you like it…and that down there is what happens next. Points emphatically downward

_Presiosa_: You made me blush.

_Orchidaceae_: Well, hopefully you'll stay that way.

_Rured_: I like Kagura, I feel sorry for her most of the time, so she's probably going to stay soft, but Naraku he'll develop. I can't control length because my muse is fickle and I'm pretty sure hates me.

_Bad-girl4_: fluffiness is on its way in a couple chapters.

_Samantha-1434_: Thanks

_Starmoon-777_: thank you. And for your question, on the top of the window there's the thing that says register. Just click on that and follow the directions, you should be good. Thumbs up

As you can see reviews are worshipped and adored…and quite literally fawned over.

The Path of Pins

Chapter 2 

_Some power there is that draws men's eyes up and outward, beyond the heavy clay that fastens them to earth. Music can take them, and the moon's light, and, I suppose, love.  
_**-Mary Stewart, "The Last Enchantment"**

Despite what many have said behind their hands, I did not train to become a courtesan immediately.

Life in my new home settled quickly into its own rhythm. There were several of us children, two others then myself. A boy and a girl. Kohaku was slight and dark, with a quick smile and a flair for mischief. Taken from a village of demon slayers not long before I was bought, he got along with few save myself. Kanna was fragile and soft spoken, with manners like exquisite china. Her hair was the palest purple and she was a demon with a fondness for mirrors that I didn't understand until much later in our lives.

She did not grow as Kohaku and myself; years after I had grown into womanhood she was still small and young.

But she was not the only demon that shared my life. Kagura, the woman who had been so kind to me my first moments in my new home, was our teacher and a demon. We learned, at her instruction, the rudiments of knowledge; poetry, song and playing, how to pour wine and serve at a table as pretty adornments. We learned obedience and how to be invisible.

"What do you do?" I asked one day, after an hour of kneeling in one place on stone floors.

"What?" She asked with the air of long suffering.

Kohaku spoke up next to me, "demons all do something. We wanted to know what you do." Kanna said nothing but watched our teacher raptly.

Kagura sighed pursing bright red lips, "I control the winds."

"Winds?" I asked softly, watching her even as I kept my head bowed.

With a quick nod and a smile she brought out a fan, elaborate designs of flowers and birds gracing the thin paper. "Like so." She turned and with a flick of her wrist raised a gust of wind that came together into shinning blades that flew through the air and shattered a vase of flowers.

We watched with open mouths as she folded the fan that looked so delicate and placed it back into her obi. She looked slowly from face to face before smiling. "May we get back to our lesson?" When none of us spoke she went on. "Kagome, demonstrate for us the proper way to approach a table to serve drink."

Used to kneeling for hours I rose with fluid grace and lifted a pitcher from the floor and did as I was told.

In a time when reading was uncommon, and for a woman unheard of, I had knowledge poured on me.

The library, I was told, was rivaled only by Lord Inutaisho's library, the Great Lord of the Western Lands. Much of my free time was spent making my way through legends and histories. I sighed with pleasure as himes fell in love and were rescued from the evil clutches of so and so, and read with puzzled delight as I figured out the how's and why's brilliant military tacticians conquered other peoples.

To this day the smell of ink and old parchment means home.

As I made my way through the scrolls Naraku watched me with an indulgent eye; helping me when a passage was too much for the understanding of a nine year old, directing me to scrolls that might interest me, and buying me presents of newer tales with pictures lovingly drawn and colored.

The free time not spent in the library was spent with Kohaku and Kanna stealing pastries from the kitchens, making grand palaces in the forest and ruling over frogs and daisies, and crowning dogs with wreaths of flowers. I was always passing fond of dogs. All this done with the abandonment of youth not caring what would come next in our lives. Trusting that nothing bad could ever happen to us.

All told, Naraku was like our father and Kagura, despite an obvious distaste for him, was our mother.

I grew quickly as is the wont of children shooting up and slowly, so slowly, filling out. As Naraku had each of us learn tumbling and dancing I lost baby fat for the soft tone of muscle.

On my fifteenth birthday Naraku decided that the next stage of my training should commence. Kagura would teach me the theories behind my profession, all taking place in the classroom and not the bedchamber. My virgin price would be too high to waste on such things.

My first lesson began thus, "You will hear many people say hurtful things." Kagura began without preamble. "You will be called names, it is not pleasant but it is true." She knelt before me, sitting gracefully on her heels. "Humans and some youkai are stupid in that way. Never believe them. Whore you might be called but you are a courtesan and there is honor in the trade." I watched with wide eyes as she brushed a strand of ebony hair behind my ear, "I will not force you to this, you will never be any good if you find the work distasteful. Will you learn what I have to teach you?"

I knew what she spoke of, I was fifteen and I was taught to watch the world around me, though I did not understand the mechanics or much else I knew what it was she wanted me to learn.

More importantly I knew what it was to desire, I was half in love with Kohaku anyway. So swallowing I nodded and cleared my throat. "Yes, I will learn."

She was careful, so very careful that I would never feel shame for what I was to become. I was Kami's creature and beautiful and he loved me no matter what I was. A lesson that always stood me in good stead.

It was a kindness I have ever been grateful for.

With my answer the true lessons began and I was introduced to a part of the library I'd never been allowed in before, my main text was erotic poetry and literature. You might laugh but people write that which they enjoy.

So I learned the body, the points of pleasure and points of pain, sometimes the two coincided. And by the time I was sixteen I was knowledgeable in the arts of passion and itching to paint my masterpieces on flesh with hands and lips and tongue. Naraku, however, had plans.

Intricately laid out with the delicate threads of a spider's web, laying sweets at the feet of nobles so that they hungered for something he hadn't even told them of. I was a secret, only glimpses of me allowed to the visitors that came to my lord's home.

And rumors spread.

While Kagura trained me how to stoke desire I was also learning the entire reason that Naraku chose to buy me. I learned how to find what was hidden; I was to pluck the secrets that lay buried under the civility of society. I learned how to move in darkness without making a sound, how to read the tell tale signs of a lie, and how to see and observe and to put all of it together.

I became a courtesan so that I could go places that no one else could. Naraku made it so that once I was there; I knew exactly what it was I needed to do.

And then Naraku finally told me what it was that I was supposed to be finding.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So this has been a somewhat traumatic week for me. And what better way to relive grief and other unpleasantness then to write? So here you all go.

As you can see reviews are worshipped and adored…and quite literally fawned over.

The Path of Pins

Chapter 3 

I've dreamt in my life dreams that have stayed with me ever after, and changed my ideas, they've gone through me and through me, like wine through water, and altered the color of my mind.

**-Emily Bronte, **_**Wuthering Heights **_

"Tell me, Kagome, what you know of the Shikon no Tama?" We were in his study, a room that I had spent precious little time in, it held the only entrance into his rooms save for a door that led to the outside. I fought excitement just sitting there taking in the sights of artifacts that I could scarcely imagine the use of.

But when his words registered my brows drew together and I looked up into his face. "Child tales, my lord?"

He looked down at me in amusement and tipped his head to the side. "Are you so sure? Tell me."

I thought for a moment before I began. "Its name means the jewel of four souls, said to hold great power. Humans and demons alike wish to possess it. Its greatest attribute and most dangerous is that it is a jewel of dreams; of wishes. It has the power to grant them but it can also pervert them through its possessor. For the jewel was created in the heat of battle by a Miko, in desperation she placed her heart, her very life force into it but also her opponent, a demon who had tried to swallow the world. So forever good fights evil to be tipped one way or the other by the wielders heart. The power can fluctuate either way turning the owner of the jewel bad. Sometimes, though not often true, it can also turn them good."

Naraku smiled at me and toyed with a strand of my hair, the ebony stark against the pale pale skin. "Well done." I was young and beamed under his praise. He sighed and let the hair drop. "Save for the opening. The jewel is real."

"But that means…"

"The one who wields it possesses infinite power."

"But, my lord, the jewel is dangerous."

"So they say. But it was broken its shards passed out as trinkets to the lords of this land. Broken its power is diminished and can to some extent be controlled…there is in existence eight shards. I, myself, possess two."

My eyes scanned the room before I realized what it was I was doing, they were drawn to the door that led to his room and I could just barely feel…

"Are they on a pedestal to the right of your bed, my lord?" I raised my arm and pointed to where I could see a faint glowing.

He froze and blinked at me, I could not then understand the shock that washed across his face nor the pleasure that came after. He slipped through the door and cam back a moment later, his hand glowing a faint pink. "How did you know?"

"It-it glows."

I had sensed it, perhaps for most of my life, but I had not known its significance or thought upon it. It had been like a dull throb in the back of my mind, pushed away easily without any thought.

"You can sense the jewel shards." He whispered the words softly staring at the ones in his hand and a smile slowly turned up the corners of his lips and he chuckled. The sound sent a shiver of apprehension up my spine. "This will make your task much easier.

"My lord?"

"Bring them to me," he said simply. "Find them and take them. Bring them back to me." I stared, my mouth falling open as I tried to understand. What could be done with such power? What peace could he bring?

This was Naraku, my master and caretaker. Had he not shown me infinite mercy and patience? Had he not taken in a child that the rest of the world had not wanted, even her own parents?

And then the thought insinuated itself into my mind, a snake slipping through the grass not disturbing a blade but seemingly darkening the sky anyway.

What destruction could he create to shake a land already in turmoil?

I pushed it aside, ignored the glint in his eyes, the way his hands clenched, and the knuckles turned white as he watched me. So I held that last thought away and nodded. "They will be yours, my lord." I whispered the words and bowed my head, hearing the soft sigh leaving his lips.

"I believe then it is time for your coming out. Countless lords have asked me for a glimpse of you. I think a party is in order."

I looked up at the sound of that heavy voice and beamed. He own lips stretched in response and he patted my head indulgently. "Send me Kagura, we have plans to make."

In a display of both my excitement and my complete lack of modesty I was running out the door laughing and calling to my teacher with reckless abandon, able to think only one word: _finally_.

The next weeks were hard. Naraku and Kagura were working so closely together, putting in place pieces of a party that would eclipse all others. My first appearance had to be perfect.

I had no lessons to pass the time. Besides, I had learned my trade well, no thing more could be taught me, except the real thing. I was sixteen and restless, ready beyond all belief to take that next step. So tempting it was to practice on some unsuspecting man.

Kohaku, my junior by a year, was the most tempting. Long of limb and dark of hair he was strong and beautiful. And beyond even that, I trusted him, knew the meaning behind the dark light in his eyes when they fell on our master. He was no mystery to me and I loved him. I wanted him; wanted to run my hands through his hair to feel the texture and run my tongue along his skin to taste the flavor.

It was a trial not to, and knowing that he would have been more than wiling to let me had made it even harder.

Kohaku watched me with wide brown eyes, following the movements of a hand and the sway of a hip as though they would reveal the secrets of the gods.

And my own eyes followed him. Training to fight, he had muscles that glistened magnificently as he moved through exercises day in and day out. His weapons gleaming like stars as he sent them flying through the air with graceful precision.

Though little time was left to us for our old games of make believe we still managed to sneak away to the kitchens to steal a pastry or two, still stayed up into the early hours of morning talking quietly in whispers. Sometimes we would bring Kanna along, still so young. Even then, we were watched closely, guarded against a folly we would not have committed even with our desire.

He was my friend and he was to be my protector. I would do anything to keep him with me and such an act would surely have lost him.

So the weeks passed agonizingly slow and I paced like an animal in a cage and waited for my bonds to be loosened. Soon I would be allowed the freedom of society and, even more enticing, the freedom of the bedroom. Beyond that, even, was the chance that I would have at freedom of a different kind.

It was customary for a patron gift from those that would enjoy the pleasures I had to offer. Money, jewels, and trinkets of infinite worth were to be expected if I was good at my craft. With those gifts I could buy my freedom. I would no longer be a slave and I could stay in my master's home as a part of his household in my own right, by my own choice.

So the weeks went by agonizingly slow and then the day came. The day Naraku finally let my secret out.

My clothes had been picked out with careful precision, each color each cloth, expensive and soft. How they laid across my skin was planned to the smallest fold. It seemed to take hours for the clothes alone. Kagura and two servants dressed me, put the white make-up on my face and pulled my hair into an elaborate coif that I could not have duplicated on myself in a million years.

Kagura left us when the party started, her place on Naraku's arm waited, my entrance wouldn't be until later.

After the feast.

I was, in essence, a bit of dessert.

When my time came I was led to the great hall and waited outside its doors for my cue. I knew there would be both men and demons, and one of them would be my first patron, soon my waiting would be over. My hands shook, so I folded them in my dresses sleeves.

The music stopped.

I took a deep breath and entered.

Most eyes were turned towards the door and such was the rumor of my existence that all talking stopped and those not looking turned to see why silence had suddenly fallen. I watched as a few whispered into the ears of those closest to them.

This is where a normal and obedient woman would lower her head and walk sedately to her lord. But I am not normal and if they wanted obedience they could go home to their wives. Part of my appeal would be the spice of the unusual and in that moment I cultivated the image. So with head high and a smile gracing my lips I walked slowly to my Lord Naraku.

He lifted one dark eyebrow and smiled "My lady Kagome, how good of you to join us."

"My Lord, forgive me for my lateness," I pitched my voice so that in the quiet of the room I was perfectly heard.

"No mind, you're here now." His eyes twinkled and I saw Kagura smile before she turned her head away discreetly. He did not introduce me, how does one introduce a whore? No, not even Naraku would do that. But he had dropped hints throughout my childhood, had wetted the appetites of every man in this room with the rumor of my training, my beauty.

I needed no introduction.

So when I took the place at his side the eyes that watched me were hungry and I could hear their thoughts. Thoughts wondering how I would taste, what was the feel of my skin, what was it I could do with this lithe and supple body.

For a moment I was scared, the sensation of so many eyes new. I had spent my life in seclusion, Naraku's household all I had ever known. My eyes strayed to where Kohaku leaned against a wall, arms crossed and eyes flitting through the crowd and the fear passed.

I laughed at myself and the sound sent a ripple through the crowd as conversations started once again. I could feel Naraku's approval like a weight at my side and watched as a man with brown hair and red eyes approached us.

"Hiten," Naraku called to him softly. "How are you enjoying the festivities?"

Hiten grinned, flashing pointed fangs as his eyes traveled up my form. "I am enjoying them very much." He turned to nod to Kagura, the gold earrings hanging from his pointed ears jingling softly, showing the long black braid that fell down the center of his back. Eyes the color of flames turned to me then, "Kagome was it?"

I felt my lips stretch slowly, felt desire creeping up my spine. "Yes, you heard correctly." I tilted my head slightly, showing the graceful curve of my neck and watched as he swallowed. This man was one of mine, to do with as I wished. I moved away from Naraku and slid my fingertips up Hiten's arm to his elbow. "This is my first fete, maybe you could escort me a bit?"

He liked his lips slowly and I watched through my lashes and then a smirk quirked the edge of his lips. "I could. Why do we not get you a drink?"

"I would like that." He nodded to Naraku as he led me away. I would be getting a bid for my services within the week.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here's a funny story. Not too long ago I had been working on this story and I live with my parents (yes, I'm 21 but I'm in college and its cheaper then the dorm plus I have two rooms all to myself upstairs) and I had left it up on my computer cause I'm upstairs and its my computer and why would anyone bother it? Well, apparently I'd left the Internet on and my dad comes up to turn it off and sees my story. Reads my story. Yeah. And that weekend he looks at me and says "You're writings improved." "Huh?" "You're writing it's gotten a lot better then the last time I read it. That story is pretty good." "Story? What story?" "The one where the girl's getting her virginity sold" Insert me looking horrified with my mouth hanging open going "you read that!" then the hyperventilating yeah. Fun stuff. Can we say embarrassing? I knew we could.

By the way. You guys are awesome, with the reviewing. You make me all happy and like glow-y and I love you all, just _so_ much.

Oh, yeah. There is a little scene that would go at the end of this except for the big stick rammed up ff's booty. To read this scene you will have to go to and adult site for fanfiction (you know the one I'm talking about), it's under girl-type. (the – is very important) and you know the name. Or at http:www. geocities. com /girl-type/stories/pins4adult1. htm

As you can see reviews are worshipped and adored…and quite literally fawned over.

The Path of Pins

Chapter 4 

_You may conquer with the sword,  
but you are conquered by a kiss.  
__**-**_**Daniel Heinsius**

Three days later the letter came.

It was sooner then even I had expected. When Naraku presented it to me, in his study, he was grinning. A very unusual facial expression for my lord. "It seems you have made quite the impression. This came from the Thunder lord, Hiten." He was still smiling as he waved a hand to a stack of parchments sitting next to Hiten's letter. "And these are from twenty other lords that graced our fete. They are all bidding on being your first."

My introduction to my new patrons couldn't have been greater. "How much does my lord Hiten offer?" I neither giggled nor squealed; I was extremely proud of myself.

"Enough that even I am surprised. His offer is the most substantial, not to mention he possess a fragment of the Shikon. Is his offer one that you wish to take?"

"That would please me."

"I hear that he can at times be…rough. I will make it very obvious that he is to be gentle."

I smiled, "my lord need not worry. I am not made out of glass."

"Then in four days you will have your first assignation." He paused then, looking at me with one eyebrow raised before looking down at the letter. "His brother, Monten, could be difficult. He is not as human looking as his brother, and is said to take beautiful maidens to create a hair tonic."

"My lord?"

"He's quite bald…so it is obviously not very effective, but you are to be careful none the less. And you are to report on the jewel, and nothing more yet."

"Worry not," I bowed gracefully. "The jewels shall be yours, one way or another."

He looked at me, dark eyes on my own as his hands played idly with the parchments. "Kagome."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I'm proud of you." The tears that suddenly stung my eyes were unexpected and I lowered my head in thanks to hide them. "You may go." I backed out, and once outside his study I dragged in a great gulping breath and laughed softly with the happiness bubbling in my chest.

The wait that followed was even more excruciating then the one for the fete but it was a shorter one, even though it did not feel it. Four days came and went with me pacing the halls like a caged animal. Naraku watched me indulgently, Kagura with a knowing smile, and Kohaku with a resigned sort of despair.

He shadowed my steps, refusing to speak to me for longer then a minute, pretending he didn't hear me when I called his name. Without his banter I had little to distract me from my wait. Kanna was not much for speaking in the best of circumstances and I had little patience for the little demon.

The hour before I was to leave found me staring at myself in my mirror, a nervous hand smoothing a wrinkle from my kimono. It was a soft blue that did wonders for my eyes; they seemed to glow in the paleness of my skin, twin stars. I found the effect pleasing despite the layers of clothes that hid curves that I knew to be desirable. I was seventeen and vain, I will admit it, it is a failing of the young but this was also my profession.

As I put crimson on my lips the shoji screen slid open and Naraku came in. In the mirror I could see over one arm a length of cloth hanging, it was a red so dark it was almost black. I turned to see it better, my eyes drawn to it even as I nodded respectfully.

"I've brought this for you," his voice was low and calm but I saw his fingers moving over the cloth, like you would pet a cat. Slowly he unfurled it revealing a cloak. I reached out and my pale fingers were stark against the dark red. The fabric was soft and yielding, the highest quality of silk I'd ever touched. "You should have something to show, at least, part of your worth."

He motioned for me to turn so I did and watched his reflection as he settled the cloak on my shoulders. His hands, the same color as my own, lingered there, a weight pulling them down slightly as his thumbs traced circles on my back. I couldn't take my eyes off the rich cloth but I felt him there as he talked. "It took me months to find the exact color I was searching for. Are you ready for this?"

I did look at him then and smiled. "Very much so, my lord."

"If you aren't, tell me."

"I am." He searched my face for a long time, what he found must have reassured him for he nodded and squeezed my shoulders gently before letting his hands drop. The weight seemed to stay behind more then the cloak could account for.

"Remember make no move on the jewel shard yet, we don't want any other patrons scared off. I also won't risk his anger at you."

"I won't forget. You did not train me to make such mistakes."

"I realize. But I have known you most of your life, you're like my daughter. I am allowed my nervousness."

My throat closed and I swallowed trying to clear it as I stared at those dark eyes. I had always, always thought of him as my father. He had done everything for me that my own birth father had not, but I had never known that he viewed me in the same light. In that moment had he asked it of me I would have found a way to move the very stars. Finding the Shikon would be nothing.

He turned then to leave, throwing over one shoulder. "Be ready to leave soon, the carriage is waiting. Kohaku is being impatient." His dark tine told me what he thought of that. So I hurried, already mostly done and was in the courtyard not long after.

Kohaku was standing beside the carriage, hands folded in front of him and looking as neutral as he could while I stepped inside. He followed after.

I leaned to look out the window and saw that Kagura had come out to stand with Naraku and watch us off. She smiled when she saw me and waved. Naraku said something to her and she grimaced but didn't turn from watching us drive off.

The ride was quiet for a long time, I stared out the window and Kohaku stared at me. I did my best not to look at him but it was an effort. I knew how he felt about this and I didn't wish to make it any harder, especially with the eagerness that I knew he would not be able to understand.

Finally he spoke, his voice soft as his eyes shifted to his hands. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes, I do," I touched his hair and let my fingers fall to trace the line of his jaw. "You must learn to accept this. I will be doing it for many years."

"I know," he shrugged. "I don't have to like it, do I?" His eyes, when they rose to look at me, were as petulant as any child's.

"Of course not," I said impatiently, "but you must start hiding it. Naraku will not appreciate you trying to dissuade me from my task."

"I hate him," he hissed his eyes narrowing at a sight only he could see.

"Naraku? But he saved us."

"No, Kagome, he saved you. He took you in when your family cast you away. But not me, I had a home." He was looking out the window and I was watching him this time. He never spoke of before; I had always just assumed he couldn't remember. "I had a sister. Did you know?" I shook my head mutely. He cleared his throat and finally turned back to me. "She was training to be a demon hunter…it's what my whole village did. They didn't sell me, they didn't give me up."

"Then how…?"

"I can't tell you that."

It was my first hint really that all was not as it seemed in the Higurashi family, and his words settled around me like weights, my cloak hung heavy on my shoulders. I stared quietly at his face for the rest of the trip.

The carriage slowed, then stopped. "We're here," he told me. His voice was a whisper on the evening air. He opened the door and hauled himself out, a moment later his hand appeared. I was handed out of the carriage and stepped down the path to the thunder palace with very conscious grace as I felt the eyes of the household watching my passage. My performance had begun and I had yet to see Hiten.

I looked up at the palace and swallowed. It was a giant lying against the darkening sky. It was impressive even with Naraku's to compare it to. I felt Kohaku's presence at my back and relaxed into my night's role. I could feel a kind of throbbing in the back of my mind and something tugged low in my gut, I could feel the shard. The thought made me smile and I bowed to the servants with the audacity of a free woman that I was not. A servant opened the doors to allow me through while another appeared, bowing and motioning for me to follow. I watched the dark topknot the bounced on his head and started to feel the halls were endless just as we rounded a corner and a door was opened for me. The servant didn't pass through but stopped just at the entrance. I paused and he waved me through with another low bow. The greeting hall was long and wide, the ceiling was high and the soft whisper of my footsteps seemed to echo. At the very end was Hiten, reclining on a pile of blue pillows. I let my hips sway with my walk as I went to him and when I reached the edge of his pillows I knelt.

I looked at him through my lashes and smiled. He wore black pants that I could see had black embroidery so that one could barely tell without out being right next to him, his shirt was a dark red with gray borders it tied at his side to fall just at his thighs. "Welcome to my home, lady." He leaned forward, light falling onto black hair and dark skin. "I pray it's to your liking."

"Very much so, my lord." I lowered my eyes demurely. "I am eager to see more of it."

"There will be time enough later, after." A look came into his eyes then, as he let his gaze travel my body. A look so dark and hungry I should have been afraid, should have been worried for my safety, but I didn't. Instead my breath came out in a ragged pant and my heart sped. My eyes, I knew, were a match for his own.

He smiled, flashing white fangs and reached for me.

I went willingly, melting into him with almost tangible relief. I had waited so long for this. Ever since my training had begun I had waited.

His lips descended to my neck, teeth scraping across the flesh. He soothed the pain with his tongue when I cried out. His hands were at my dress trying to rip it from my shoulders and I stilled them with a soft touch, smiling. With feather light touches I guided his hands to the ties that bound my clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Long time, I know. And it will likely go on taking a while, sorry, but it's a new semester at college and my fiction workshop will be getting the most attention from me in the writing department, plus I got wackjob professors that want a paper a week. And that's not just one of them either. It's just not right.

I'm not answering reviews right now cause I'm tired and sick and it takes more effort then I am capable of at this present time. Be thankful for the update it took a serious degree of effort.

And I'm sorry to those of you who find my choice of professions for Kagome distasteful and otherwise unacceptable and unforgivable but since I really don't care I say "ttthhhwwwppp." I could stand on a soapbox and say many very meaningful things but again with the effort…and I have a question. If you are so repulsed by it, why are you now reading the fifth chapter?

This does not say that I don't appreciate the readers who enjoy and review and even the ones who don't review because I love and adore each and every one of you, cause I'm an attention whore. It just a bit puzzling, you must agree.

Review, for they are praised, adored, and when especially eloquent immortalized in song.

The Path of Pins

Chapter 5 

_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable._

_**-Mark Twain**_

Later I was shown to my room for the night. Earlier Hiten had kissed me, arms slipping around my body for a moment before he pulled away with a smile. "Sleep well, little courtesan."

With that a servant led me from the hall to a large room, with bolts of colorful silk embroidered with dragons hanging from the walls. In the middle of the floor was a large futon and beside that was a basin of water, still steaming. I sighed happily at the thought of being able to bathe. I was not one who enjoyed going long without such a luxury, and would have hated staying as I was, the feel of sweat cooled on skin.

The servant bowed her way from the room, her eyes never lifting to look at me, even as she closed the door. I didn't spare much thought to her as, stiff and aching, I let my clothes fall to puddle at my feet.

With a hiss from between clenched teeth I leaned down to pick up the supplies left for me to bathe with. I ran a wet cloth along my skin, pausing to smirk at the love bruise darkening the swell of one breast. I scrubbed sweat, thinking, for a time, only of the sensation. Then I came to the smattering of blood, dark against the milky white skin of my thighs. All my breath left me at once and I sat down heavily.

I had known the theory of the thing, but I had never fully understood what I had been waiting for. At that moment, staring into the tub of water I felt nothing: not happy, not sad, satisfied, or defiled; I don't think I could feel yet. By the time I went back to scrubbing the steam had stopped rising from the water and it had turned lukewarm, by the time I was done it had turned chill.

Mechanically I put the clothes on that had been left for me in the room, a bag that I smiled to think Kohaku had made sure, personally, found its way to the correct room. From the bag I pulled a small vile that Kagura had given to me earlier that morning. "You can't afford children," she'd said. "Don't forget, under any circumstance, to take this."

So I swallowed down the foul tasting potion, my face screwing up as I forced myself not to spit it out. I knelt on the floor taking comfort in the familiar position of submissive obedience trying to figure out the time. I didn't know how long it had been since I left Hiten, but I thought it had been long enough. Hiten had looked at me with eyes heavy lidded enough that I was sure that by now he would be fast asleep. The rest of the household I wasn't worried about, none of them would know the rights of a courtesan. So I could roam the palace at will. It was time to fulfill my duty to Naraku.

With bare feet whispering on the wooden floors I peeked out from behind the shoji screen. Kohaku turned to look at me from where he was sitting across the hall, a shadowed statue standing sentinel. He smiled tremulously then looked away, carefully forgetting I was there.

He couldn't come with me as I explored the palace. If I was caught alone I could talk and flirt my way out of it, if he was with me it would not be forgotten so quickly.

I passed him silently, brushing the back of my hand against his hair, like the stirrings of a breeze, and was on my way. The halls were dark, torches placed on the walls only lighting patches far from each other. Alcoves along the way made darker holes where no light touched and seemed as though they could go on forever. I walked avoiding the pools of light, fading into the shadows, and ignoring the faint throb of fear.

There was a heaviness in my gut, a tugging, that I followed blindly. I didn't know my way about the palace and came to dead ends twice, having to turn around and find another way to the source of the tugging.

I came to a bisecting hallway; at the first footstep into it I was suddenly being tugged in two directions. How had this happened? What could this mean? I couldn't decide whether I should go right or left. Neither feeling was stronger then the other. Then one seemed to grow heavier.

I turned right, towards it, then froze as an idea occurred to me, could there be two shards here?

My heart thudded in my throat so hard I couldn't swallow around it as the jewel sense grew steadily. I started toward it. Heavier and heavier it grew until around a bend I heard soft footsteps. It had gotten stronger because I was getting closer to it, and it had been moving. Someone was carrying it.

I chocked down a gasp and instantly melted into an alcove, hoping whoever it was wouldn't hear the pounding of my heart, loud in my own ears. There was a glowing at the edge of my vision, and then the shard holder came into view and I forget the shard.

He was decidedly reptilian, his skin pale white and his head was domed, flowing into a long face that ended in a snout. He had only one black braid at the back of his head but everywhere else was bald. More important than anything was the glowing coming from under his kimono. I blinked realizing what it was. The shard glowed, but cast no light, and I watched it with wide eyes.

So full of the light given off by the shard I didn't notice that he had stopped walking. The demon lifted his head, the holes just below his eyes, that I had assumed was his nose, flared softly. I saw that and swallowed while he turned his head ever so slowly towards me. He blinked slitted eyes and I got the impression his night vision wasn't very good, apparently not as good as his sense of smell.

"What have we here?" he asked, his voice strangely thick, like he was talking at the back of his throat.

Taking shallow breaths I entered the light of a torch and bowed deeply. "I beg your forgiveness, my lord."

"Who are you?"

I blinked up at him, "Kagome, sire, I am…a guest of Hiten."

"My brother's guest." So this was Monten. He stared off into space for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he tried to remember something. "Oh, yes, the courtesan he'd been going on and on about."

"Yes, my lord."

He was nodding when something seemed to occur to him. "What are you doing so far from the room assigned to you?

I bit my lip and bowed my head again doing my best to look embarrassed, "I had not been provided food or drink," I lifted my hands out in a helpless gesture and smiled. "I am afraid, my lord, that I got lost." Beauty is disarming for most people. When faced with someone that possesses it we never really know what to do with him or her: to love them, worship them, or despise them for what they have. Monten stared at my smile for a long time before swallowing softly.

"How uncourteous of my dear brother." He was rubbing his head like some would rub a thumb across a talisman or good luck charm. I came closer and touched his arm gently. He froze, the perfect arresting of motion, like a snake, with no sense that he would ever start moving again.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath, "I do not wish to be a hindrance, but could you help me, my lord?"

He was staring at my hand still resting on his arm and gulped very visibly. "Call me Monten, lady." Then he nodded.

"Only if my lord calls me Kagome." I smiled brightly and slipped my arm through his. We started walking the way I had come.

"Kagome," he said softly testing the sound.

"Monten," I echoed.

"You need not touch me," he looked like he had swallowed something particularly unpleasant. I started to pull away.

"If it makes you uncomfortable—" He grabbed my hand and smoothed it on his arm.

"No, that wasn't it. Most women find my countenance abhorrent." Leaning against his side I smiled again and watch his face go almost slack.

"I find you rather adorable myself. Most women are taught to only appreciate the normal kinds of beauty." I laughed, a soft tinkling of sound, at the red that rose into his cheeks.

"You are too kind. With hair I would have more suitors I am certain."

"Hair?"

"Yes. My brother was blessed with the looks of our father. I was not so lucky. Hair would cover much of the roundness of my head."

"Oh," I knew of nothing to say to that. "There are rumors about how you try to grow hair…"

"The hair tonic that uses beautiful women?" His mouth stretched in something that could have been a grin. I nodded, watching his eyes. "That hardly seems the sort of topic we should be discussing at the moment. After all, would not you be in danger from me?"

"Would I?"

"A woman paid for her looks needs not ask that question."

"A hint, Monten?" He looked at me and waited for me to go on. "A woman, paid or not, always wants to hear the answer anyway." He made a soft 'ah' as he turned to once again face forward. As we walked his hand lingered on mine, but it seemed to tremble softly as though he was unused to contact and it made him uncomfortable, but he hoped to soak up the experience. As we neared my quarters his steps seemed to slow drawing out the walk.

"Does my brother express wishes to see you again?" he asked casually, his eyes rolling to look up at the ceiling.

"He seemed…pleased, but more then that I cannot say." I shrugged, I didn't worry I knew this patron already and I would be seeing him again. We came to my room and I noticed Kohaku had disappeared.

"This—" he cleared his throat, "this should be your room."

"I believe it is." I smiled slightly and withdrew my hand from his arm slowly, feeling the way he lingered over my touch. "I enjoyed our small interlude."

"It was a pleasure," he managed, his cheeks turning a soft pink color before he bowed and turned away. I watched his back for a moment before turning into my room.

I came face to shoulder with Kohaku and let out a small high gasp, covering my mouth as I tried to muffle it. I saw the flash of a smirk before it disappeared and he touched my arm gently to move me out of the doorway and slide the screen closed. "I see you found a friend," he said in a hushed voice.

"Noticed that did you?"

"Good thing I did too, there would have been some questions as to why you were out of the room without me knowing about it."

"Why? I've been leaving my room without you knowing about it for years." I simpered and batted my lashes at his shocked face.

"You little—"

"I found a shard," I said quickly. "Two actually, though I'm not sure where the other one is exactly."

"Explain," he waved his hand in the air in a vague circular motion and I lifted one eyebrow before rolling my eyes; the habits of childhood bickering hard to cast off even then. "We will have to start thinking about how we should acquire them."

"Monten carries one around his neck and Hiten, I assume, has his somewhere else. I felt two separate tugs."

"That reptile thing was Monten, I assume?" I blinked up at him.

"How did you know he was reptilian, you weren't in the hallway." One side of his lips pulled up and he shrugged.

"Guess you're not the only one with some tricks." He reached out and twirled a lock of my hair in his fingers. "I have been training for this sort of thing for a long time, have I not?"

"Was that what all that glorious sweat was for?" I tilted my head to the side sliding my hair from his fingers as I watched him swallow. "Take up your post outside, I need to get some sleep tonight." Before I could rethink the movement I leaned up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Sleep well, Kagome," he called softly as he faded into the dark of the hallway.

The next morning I watched Hiten through my lashes, as he ate slow measured bites of his breakfast, from where I knelt on the floor before him. It had seemed an endless time since he had said his first 'good morning' before he talked again.

"My brother seemed very impressed with you." He tossed the words out casually, but his eyes watched me perusing my figure for any sign of discomfort.

I stilled for a moment before raising my head to look at him straight on, "I enjoyed his company as well."

"How did you manage to come by being in his company?"

"I was hungry after—" looking down I smiled, letting my lips spread languidly "my previous exertions. I went in search of food and became lost." I looked back up; he couldn't seem to control the smirk of pride.

"My hospitality was lacking, I apologize."

"No, my lord, I apologize I should have tried to fetch a servant. I was not thinking as I should have."

"Nonsense, I should have provided for you without your asking." He nodded his head to someone behind me and smiled. "On that note, I have something for you. It is customary to give a patron gift at such times as these, when one has been—well pleased."

An embroidered bag was set in front of me; I picked it up feeling the weight of it heavy in my palm. I looked from the bag to Hiten in question, he nodded and I slowly pulled at the opening. Something shined in the depths and my eyes widened. I reached a shaking hand in and pulled out a necklace with gold glinting from around jade beads carved like miniature sakura blossoms. I could not fathom the cost of such a trinket nor the reason Hiten would give me something of such value. My mouth hung open as I looked back at him; he had stood up and come over to kneel beside me.

He took the necklace from my numb fingers and placed it around my neck and clasped it. "I wish to see you again," he explained softly, his words just barely brushing my ears. "I promise a matching hair piece if I am granted the honor."

I stared up into his dark eyes and tried to smile calmly. "If my lord Naraku does not object, I would very much like that."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so last time when I said it would be a while before you got an update? I was lying. Though I hadn't known it at the time. See, you guys reviewed and I just thought to myself, 'wow, I've got a lot of people waiting for this next chapter. Hmm.' and then my muse poked me and it HURT. Cause she's a bastard. Anyways so you can feel all good cause I loved you enough to actually get off my lazy bum, quite the feat I tell you. Also some questions made me go "hm" and I incorporated some of them into my story. Feel cool yet? I love viewer participation. Oh I have a plot outline now, which is fun cause my characters can ignore it completely and play all wonky with the timeline as they see fit. But I wrote it out anyway, no one really knows why but it makes me feel all accomplished.

I need a beta reader . . . if no one has noticed I suck at it. And I need me a human springboard, no fun without one of those. Bleah.

So here's your story . . . way ahead of schedule.

Your reviews are adored and worshipped and when particularly eloquent immortalized in song.

The Path of Pins

Chapter 6 

Women have burnt like beacons in all the works of all the poets from the beginning of time.

_**-Virginia Wolf**_

The ride home was silent, I was too tired and sore to keep up conversation and Kohaku was too busy eyeing my new necklace with a sour look on his face. I did my best to ignore it but eventually found myself staring back at him with my lower lip protruding dangerously. We reached home and Kohaku helped me from the carriage, while I did my best not to grimace at what the descent did to the aches in my body.

"Kagome!" I looked up at the call and saw a guard waving a hand for us to come to him.

"Naraku will be displeased with his lack of sophistication and deference to rank." Kohaku whispered in my ear, smiling with a roll of his eyes.

"Only if someone tells him . . . and what rank?" I nodded for Kohaku to take my arm and lead me toward the doorway the guard has disappeared into. I looked up and saw a flash of light silvery purple. "Kanna," I called quietly knowing she could hear me. I waited til I saw the small beautiful face peak from around a corner and waved, smiling when she waved back solemly.

"We should spend more time with her," Kohaku nodded to her and I agreed, but we were to the guard and there wasn't time for more talk.

"Lord Naraku wishes to see you and then its straight to bed, lady," the guard told me quietly.

"Thank you," we swept past him and went to Naraku's study. He was sitting behind a low desk, back supported by silk pillows as he stared at a piece of parchment with narrowed eyes. When we entered he looked up and let his lips stretch slowly into the barest of smiles letting the parchment fall onto a small stack of them.

"Kagome, my dear, how goes everything?"

"Everything goes well. Were you aware that the thunder palace holds two shards?" He blinked.

"Two? Truly?"

"Yes," I told him what I'd found out and what I hadn't.

"So you only know where the one shard is?" He asked, his face blank so that if there was any disappointment I couldn't tell.

"Hiten expressed the wish to see me again, and Monten has taken a liking to me. It wouldn't be hard to ask for a tour of the estate."

"You've done better then I could have hoped." I beamed hiding it with a bow. "By the way we've been invited to a fete tommorrow night. We'll attend late so you can rest. Which, in an around about way brings me to your next task, which will have nothing to do with the thunder brothers. You'll see them again soon enough." I waited, knowing he would go on. "Bordering the lands of this estate are the Western Lands, as you know. The kingdom is powerful and the ruler Inutaisho is also powerful. He is also in possession of two sons."

"I had thought he only had the one." I said softly going to kneel before Naraku's desk as gracefully as possible, Kohaku was a silent shadow behind me.

"Common misconception. Inutaisho's first wife died and was replaced by a human. He has one son by his first wife, a full demon, and a hanyou by his second wife. He claims to care for both but the eldest is the only one who can inherit after his death. Though he seems to favor the younger in all other respects."

"Who has the shards?" I asked, trying hard not to think of the tension that would be in such a home.

"None of them. You'll be going in search of information." My eyes widened and he caught the look. The idea of going for anything but the shards made me nervous for no reason I could say. "They are not far beyond our borders, in fact, one of their palaces is less then a days ride from ours, though their lands stretch farther abroad. It is not a happy home and I cannot afford to let any of their battles spill over onto our lands. It is to their home that we've been invited tommorrow."

"Which am I to focus on?" I stared at my folded hands.

"All of them if you can manage it, but it is the elder brother I am most curious about. His name is Sesshomaru. He's a dog demon of exceptional talents. He will be difficult to get close to, I'm aware of that. He spends very little time at any gatherings, there's no certain way to ensure you meet him."

"How far from us is he?"

"The woods you played in as a child are half his father's."

"So close?" I looked up from my hands, I'd seen maps I just hadn't understood the sheer size of the Western Lands. "What do we know of how he spends his time?"

"He's known to wander. It's a bit unpredictable and there's no telling if he will come to the fete tomorrow." He picked up the parchments he'd been staring at earlier and handed them to me. "These have what we know of him, general knowledge only. He does not spend much time in company and rarely speaks. You'll find this difficult."

"I will find a way." I took the parchments and rolled them carefully, feeling the rough pages move against the sensitive pads of my fingertips. I stood gracefully from where I knelt and bowed. He nodded his permission for me to leave. At the door I paused and looked back. "What is the younger brother's name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Dog demon?" He nodded with a 'hm.' "Aristocratic assassin and Dog demon?" I asked again feeling my eyebrows raise without my consent.

"Very accurate descriptions, I'm told." My mouth formed an 'oh' and I left, the parchment suddenly feeling heavy in my hands. Kohaku followed me to my room, his footsteps a soft whisper in the hall behind me. I stared at the rolled parchment barely paying attention to the walls that passed me by, so that when a hand touched my arm I jumped.

"Kagome," I looked up at Kohaku.

"Yes?"

"Where were you going?" His eyes were concerened and I couldn't figure out why as I answered.

"My rooms, of course." He lifted an eyebrow and quirked a smile.

"Then you've passed them," he pointed over a shoulder with a thumb and guided me around to the doors I'd passed without realizing. "Are you alright?"

I nodded loking at the shoji screen for a long moment before sliding it open. Kohaku turned to leave but I reached out for his arm, he froze at the touch of my fingers then turned. I don't know why but the parchment made something inside me ache and I needed some form of reassurance. He watched me and I threw my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around me and his fingers weaved into my hair as I burried my face into the crook of his neck.

I breathed in deep the smell of him, soft where Hiten's had been hard and strong, this was better I thought as I felt the pressure of a kiss on the top of my head. I pulled away to look up at him. Gently he brought his hands up to wipe at tears I hadn't known were there with calloused fingers. He cupped my cheeks and I swallowed. "Tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head and sniffed indelicately before forcing a smile. Something had changed inexplicably since that morning, there was no reason I could point to but I knew it was there. A difference that made my heart squeeze as I looked up at my friend's face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I should go rest now." He nodded and watched me disappear into my room with bleak eyes.

I put the rolled up partchment on a low table in my study before going on to my sleeping chambers. It was not long before I was asleep and dreaming.

When I woke it was to the soft sounds of night creatures stirring outside my window and with the confusion that comes with sleeping at odd hours of the day. There was something sitting on the edge of memory, a dream I couldn't bring into focus as I lay there studying the curves of my outstretched hand, the soft light skin, the long elegant fingers anything not of the strange world I had woken into. Staying in bed was tempting but there was something I needed to do.

I rolled from the bed and stood, pulling robes on to keep off the soft chill that had crept into my room. The parchment laid there waiting for me. I paused, staring at it not understanding the dread pulling at my gut, the same place where I felt the shards of the Shikon no Tama call to me. Shaking myself with a snort and a frown I picked up the parchment and sat cross legged on some pillows. My aches had calmed and it was not as painful as I had expected it to be.

Unfurling the paper I took in the rolling smooth lines recognizing, Kagura's sure hand before taking in the meanings of the kangis that they made. The first half was a sad story that brought the second half into perspective. Sesshomaru's mother had died when he was twenty, still very young, an adolescent in the growth time of demons, by all accounts they had been close. He had not been particularly close to his father, which was not unusual with lords and their heirs. From what could be told, Inutaisho took his mate's death badly, but his mourning did not last long before he found some solace in the arms of concubines, many of them. A fact that his grieving son did not take kindly to, the true rift came, however, when the concubines stopped being requested and Inutaisho found something more permenant to hold the grief at bay, if he even still felt it.

A hime, a beautiful one, had caught his attention. It was not long before they were married, dashing convention in a mixed species breeding, a second wife who couldn't help the resentment of her step-son for taking his mother's place. A child was not far behind, a half human, half dog demon whelp for the first son to hate, more so when Inutaisho had no qualms showing his preference for his new families company.

Sesshomaru hated humans, believed them to be below himself, though when standing in for his father he always threated their human allies with courtousy as was proper. He was quiet and withdrawn but intelligent. The parchment was full of things that he had managed to accomplish by the time he came into adulthood.

The rest were odds and ends, a dry physical description: white hair, gold eyes, tall. He used acid from his claws, could form a whip, and transformed into a huge dog and was adept at using all three in a fight, as well as weapons of a more mundane nature.

Not particularly interested in his military history and training I stopped there and stretched out muscles gone stiff and sighed. This would not be easy. Sesshomaru's entire past would be working against me and I would need to find a way to attract his genial attention despite it.

If his father disliked me he might be tempted to make my aquaintance just for spite, but I doubted it. It would also not due to incure such a negative impression from a man so powerful. Nor would I enjoy Naraku's embarrassment from what I would have to do to make such a man, who showed a propensity for loving any and all women, to dislike a woman of my profession.

I kept hearing Naraku saying how Sesshomaru was known to wander, that his home was so close to ours. The forest I had disappeared into so many times during my childhood was also a part of his lands.

I would have to be something new; something that would spark curiousity, enough that I wouldn't be written off as just one more human. He wandered. The thought stuck and I smiled suddenly; so had I on occasion. My eyes moved to the window, a breeze stirred the leaves of a tree in the distance. The moon hung low and full bathing the land in a soft ghostly day.

I would be able to see well enough even under the thick branches that made up the ceiling of the forest. I'd done it before; slipping out my window, past gaurds, over the defence walls, and into the forest. There was nothing stopping me tonight.

Better to think, I told myself, but partly I did this just because I knew I could and because there was a danger in it.

I dressed quickly, tying a soft grey kimono about me, no one would see me so there was no need for anything elaborat. I dressed to keep out the light chill, but nothing else. I did not wear shoes, I enjoyed the feel of grass and dirt beneath my feet and it made climbing trees easier.

I stuck my head out the window and saw no gaurds or any other eyes turned my way. Kohaku would be asleep in his own rooms so I wouldn't need to worry about him. I had been studying, at Naraku's insistance, tumbling. It kept my body limber and my figure slim, it also made what would come next ver easy. So I slipped out the window feet first, my feet touching down on the earth silently.

Shadows touched the estate cast by the moon, I kept to them knowing most demon eyes would be able to see me nonetheless. It didn't take long to reach the wall where a tree had grown close to it. Naraku had never worried about the proximity, why should he? It was the getting in he was worried about, not the getting out.

The climb was easy, toes finding purchase as hands pulled me up. The only hard part was getting to the wall and down it. The tree wasn't close enough to go from trunk to fence, so I had to walk on a branch just barely thick enough to hold my weight and hop to the wall. There was a trick to aiming my body so that I landed in the crevase made by the two gigantic trunks meeting, between the sharp points they were carved into it to keep such occurances from happening.

I wobbled, the crevase tight and squeezing the pads of my feet uncomfortably, I grabbed with my right hand a spike, grimacing when the wood bit into the palm of my hand. Quickly, before anything else happened, like my falling, I angled my body to hang from the edge letting myself drop. My body folded into a crouch to absorb the shock of impact and then I stood. Looking up and up at the distant peaks of the fence I smiled with satisfaction at having navigated my way successfully from the estate. If Naraku didn't discover my departure and sent a guard for me I would have to go back in at a completely different part of the fence. A part where a funny angle of rock had forced them to go around it, moving in a sharp angle inward before straightening out again. I could wedge my body into it and use the leverage between feet and back to lift myself.

Sometimes I thought of telling my lord about the weaknesses in in his defences but I never did. My forays into the outside world would be abruptly put to an end. No fun in that.

I glanced around me, I was in a blind spot from the guard towers, which was why the tree was so convinient. No alarms, nothing to give away any sign of distress at my leaving, so I started off towards the forest. There was the chance between fence and forest that I could be seen so I went quickly and let a breath out when I reached the trees that closed in around me 'til I could no longer see the palace.

How long before I reached Inutaisho's lands? I didn't know. The thought froze me in my tracks. Why would I go to his lands? What could be accomplished sneaking into another lord's forest?

Something whispered that I knew exactly what I was doing. That I knew the why of it too. I did, though I hadn't conciously thought about it; wouldn't let myself. I wanted to run into Sesshomaru, it would certainly set me apart from other women; by sheer audacity if nothing else.

Fine, I thought, I'll just run over to his side of the woods and relax. No actual running around in it, no searching, just waiting. If he came by, all the better, if not I got to see some new scenery. It was decided and I set off towards where I knew the Western lands met my own, directionally at least.

Trees towered above me as moonlight made its way through leaves to dapple the forest floor. Silver outlined my pale feet as I set them carefully among twigs, roots, and rocks, they were scraped and bruised soon enough anyway.

I was in a part of the forest I didn't know, pushing a bit further I deemed it far enough and stopped. I had bever been a proper woman so slipping into the forest unescorted and barefoot didn't bother me, it was unusual for most women but there was something else that would be even stranger. I climbed a tree, the trunk stretched up and up and I climbed a good ways before I found a limb that would hold my weight and settled on it to wait; one barefoot dangling, the other pulled up tight to my chest.

What guided me that night I didn't know but it led me true. I glimpsed white between the trees almost instantly. I knew he was coming. He broke through the massive trunks, a great hulking figure that moved with a speed and grace the was at complete odds with such bulk. Running through the forest was a great white dog.

He raced between trees, snapping idly at the heels of deer, shifting and twisting as he went around and through. The animals of the forest ran from him but he barely paid them any attention.

He wasn't hunting them. He was hunting the moon, the breeze, the very night itself.

The muscles along his sides rippled, shining in the feeble silver light that fell through the leaves, like chinks in armor. I had, in my life, seen lords and ladies, demons and humans; each more beautiful than the last. I had been given jewelry handcrafted out of flawless gems, been showered with every flower inhabiting Japan, Naraku had denied me nothing. I had beheld the shining shards of the Shikon no Tama, but I had never seen anything that could rival this.

He moved like water over rocks, shifting and turning never breaking stride, just flowed. I longed to him in his human form dance. Then he stopped in mid-bound, every muscle bunching and releasing with the strain of arresting all movement. Slowly his head turned and it was level with my body.

Not moving, the sheer size of him was daunting.

His eyes were as red as blood, fresh spilled on snow. Stripes of the color same ran in jagged lines down each cheek and for a split second I felt a bolt of fear roil my stomach and then he shifted. Shrinking before my eyes into something almost human.

I had though his full demon shape to be beautiful, I was wrong. No one would ever mistake him for a human, a woman possibly, but never a human.

At the base of my tree stood a man that, if I was standing on the florest floor, would easily tower over me. His hair was like goossamer in moonlight, the color of snow untouched and untainted by the living world, it fell past his knees in silken waves. Along his cheeks, instead of the great jagged lines, ran two stripes on each side, smooth and straight, calm where the other was wild, a sharp contrast against such pale skin. Dark and perfect on his forehead was a blue crescent, a moon in it waining, a symbol of his rank. Not even Hiten, a lord and powerful demon in his own right, had possessed such a mark. Sesshomaru, it had to be him, walked to stand beneath my tree and looked up, his bearing as obvious a stamp of his lordship at the crescent.

"What are you doing in my forest, woman?" His voice was deep and dark, and I stared for a moment taking the sound in. I blinked before I gathered around myself my last wits and smiled.

"Enjoying the view, my lordship." With a very pronounced sort of dignity I climbed down from my perch. Feeling his eyes boring into my back, taking in the smooth flow of limbs as I descended what should have been a difficult climb for any woman. When I was on the ground I turned. He was indeed towering over me, I had to crain my neck to look at his face. I noticed for the first time the stripes on his eyelids, like liner, the color of blood in water. The color hard to see in the moonlight. It was like a physical pain, the desire to move my fingertips, as soft as a whisper, along that skin.

Where was my poise, the calm cool I had been taught to use to handle my patrons? Apparently he had so much there was none left for myself, for he stood there silently watching. His face more impassive then mountains in the distance.

The moonlight washed his eyes but I had the impression of shattered glass and fall leaves.

With nothing left I dipped into a curtsie, an elegant move that raised one dark eyebrow. "I am kagome, your lordship, of the house of Higurashi." Understanding seemed to dawn.

"You are Naraku's . . . courtesan?" The word dripped from his mouth like it left a sour taste on his tongue, like he wanted to say something else, something less pleasant.

"You would be correct. My lord has heard of me?" I couldn't help the smile or the simper.

"You have been mentioned in this Sesshomaru's presence." He took a step closer and my neck was starting to ache. "This does not explain your presence in this forest."

"It's a very nice forest," I said with a slow elegant shrug that said absolutely nothing.

"And a servant is allowed to traipse into another lord's territory as they wish now?"

"I am not a normal servant."

"And your escort, who has also been mentioned? Where is he?" I put a slender finger to my lips and smirked.

"I am in my room, sleeping soundly and not to be disturbed." That raised another eyebrow.

"You do not fear for your master's reputation or your safety?"

"I am a courtesan, my master's reputaion is fixed on the subject of myself, one way or another, in the eyes of his peers already for my service."

"And yourself?"

"I like risks," I said breathily. "They make life," my eyes trailed slowly down his form and then to the forest, "more interesting."

I looked back at him, his eyes were fixed on my hand that had found its way to my hair. I wound a lock through my fingers, letting it slide against my skin. His face never changed but it was the look in his eyes as they followed the movements that made me realize he could be mine.

He had no idea just how close he was, but he would be, more surely than any other who I would someday entertain. My eyes would haunt his dreams, coy blue sapphires looking through black lashes. He would wake wondering what my lips would feel like along his skin. All that was left to me was to cultivate that desire.

I smiled gently and ran my tongue along my bottom lip. His eyes followed the movement and then something very much like disgust marred his face for a split second. Disgust at himself.

Perhaps this would be a bit harder then I had anticipated. Obstacles still littered the path that I was taking. "It is late," he said softly, his jaw hard as he dragged his eyes from my hair.

"It is," I agreed and nodded. "I should probably go before anyone realizes my absense." Neither of us moved and I bit my lip. "If you could . . ." he raised an eyebrow and I glared before I could stop myself. "If you could don't mention this if you ever happen to see my lord." Sesshomaru opened his mouth and I had the impression that I wouldn't like what he was going to say but he stopped and nodded. I watched him through my lashes as I added, "since we'll be at the fete tomorrow I appreciate it."

He said nothing so I left, holding my tongue on anything else I would like to say. It was enough for now. If I didn't hurry the sun would be starting to rise to see me steal back to my room. Along with everyone else in the estate.

I looked back once to see him still there, a shock of white against the dark colors of the forest. Then I turned with a smile, I had a party to prepare for. We would see if he came or not.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know this has taken forever…and a day. But I have reasons! VERY good reasons! And they totally aren't laziness…well one of them is but the others are perfectly valid. I got a beta! I'd have two but the other had technical difficulties which was sad. So DarkDragonFemale is my hero. I luffs her…in a completely platonic way (reading this story you might get confused, I'm a good girl I am.) If something is messed up its still my fault cause I'm good like that.

Its summer all I'm doing is working full time so if you feel the urge to entertain ME in some way (only fair really) come check out my livejournal and leave comments (actually still entertaining 'cause I frequently hurt myself in really funny creative ways and write about it on there).

I don't know if anyone checks out my profile but it has a link to my deviantART page where I colored in my picture of Kagome and mostly nekkid Sesshomaru…it's a scene that will eventually someday be seen in this very story. Yes, I'm shamelessy whoring out my pictures. Artists are needy…and a bit loony.

Speaking of needy (and loony) reviews are adored, admired, and when particularlly eloquent (and have more than update in them I still love you I swear) made in to song and danced to when I'm in inappropriate places…like the mall.

The Path of Pins 

Chapter 7

_Women and cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea. _

_- Robert A. Heinlein_

I slipped back into my room without any incident except for the knowing look of a maid who picked a twig discreetly from my hair at breakfast. No one else saw and I sunk happily into the realization that I had gotten away with my midnight escapade.

The afternoon was spent in preparation for the fete. the _furisode_ was a pale green silk with indigo blossoms spreading out from the shoulder in a diagonal to disappear beneath my obi, which was also blue. I reflected with a smile as I slid my fingertips over the fine stitching on my obi that my wardrobe was becoming more elaborate each day.

When it came time to leave for the fệte I met with Naraku and Kagura in the courtyard. He eyed me warily, taking in the clothes I'd chosen and the smile I wore on my face. "Do you feel up to the public appearance?"

"Of course," I had spent so long in hiding from the world I wasn't willing to go back now. I slid a hand through his arm and turned us towards the waiting carriage.

"You'd drive us all to distraction if he dared hide you again," Kagura said with a laugh from behind us as Naraku handed me up into the carriage and then turned to do the same for Kagura.

"I would at the very least do my best," I agreed and bated my lashes. Naraku followed and after a moment of silence Kohaku came in. I watched in fascination as he swung into the carraige gracefully, using only one hand, his muscles rippling with the movement. Kohaku rapped on the wood of the ceiling and the carriage started with a jolt.

In Naraku's presence Kohaku only ever spoke when forced to. I could tell, by watching the two, that Naraku was in the mood to do just that, enjoying the easy way he could fluster my guard. Kagura saw it too and spoke quietly to Naraku, careful to keep her eyes away from the two of us. I watched Kohaku stare out the window as I listened to them.

"Sesshomaru hardly attends these gatherings so why are we going?" asked Kagura Naraku shrugged.

"We were invited. It's a good oppurtunity to catch the attention of other family members. Through them Sesshomaru will have to meet her at some point." I looked out the window to hide the smile. I had taken care of that much at least.

"The brothers are continually at odds…" Kagura went on.

"True."

"Would there not there be a problem if Sesshomaru decides that Inuyasha being close to Kagome makes her undesirable?" I swallowed nervously as Naraku laughed, his hand coming up to run a lock of my hair through his fingers.

"Kagome undesirable? Impossible." I glowed despite Kohaku's sudden scowl. Naraku and Kagura continued to speak softly, I listened with half an ear but did not concern myself over much with the rest.

(because they won't let me make squiggles the bastards)

The palace was gorgeous, I saw it long before we arrived its sheer size daunting. Even in the darkness it was still easy to see torches and lanterns placed everywhere. The walls were white and its green steepled roofs lifted into the air until they resembled mountains.

After a tense moment, Kohaku was forced to leave his weapons in the carriage, Only the Inu family was allowed to carry weapons, there would only be the inu family with weapons. We entered the palace with other revelers in the midst of a wall of sound. Everyone was laughing and talking to each other. Decorative scrolls lay in _oshiita _along the walls and next to them hung _mitsugusoku _with the traditional incense burner giving off the faint scent of amber with a flower vase and candles.

I felt a now familiar tug as we entered the room; but, seeing as, the room was enormous and filled with so many people I could not pinpoint where the feeling was from. The tug distracted me as I walked through the crowds of people smiling and nodding, gracefully ignoring the peculative stares. Naraku glanced over his shoulder at me and smiled. I made certain not to fall behind, it would be horribly embarrassing to not be present when introduced to the hosts of the fệte because I had gotten lost, not to mention rude. It seemed to take an eternity to make it to the dais where the inu clan waited, I approached with my head bowed as was proper so I did not see anything but the floor at first. "Higurashi, Naraku and. . . household," came the soft hesitant voice of the announcer. That hesitation made me wonder if the invitation to Naraku had only included himself and Kagura.

"Welcome to my fệte," a deep voice said smoothly, ignoring the slip of the announcer, the voice was like the far off rumble of thunder. I looked up and forgot to breathe for a moment, sitting before us was a demon who commanded the attention of everyone in the room just by being. His hair fell in waves of silvery white around him, a section was pulled away from his face to show the delicate point of his ears and the dark blue slashes of color that ran along each cheek. I looked up into twinkling eyes the color of the setting sun, brilliant gold with a hint of red, and could not help smiling back at him. It was obvious that this was Sesshomaru's father; his face was a wider less angular version of that cold inuyoukai's. With that thought my eyes slid away from the father's face to look for the son's, but were drawn to the woman at his side who leaned forward slightly.

"Please introduce us to your companions Lord Naraku," she said in a soft whispery voice, from the information I'd read the night before I knew her name was Mazuma. Black hair was pulled back into an elaborate coif held up by gold hairpins to show the soft pleasant face and dark brown eyes as they moved over each of us. She smiled sweetly before looking back down at her clasped hands; she glanced up briefly to see the face that went with each name that Naraku gave.

I felt eyes on me and turned to meet the stare of wide amber eyes, the man was looking at me with his lips parted and I had the impression that he had forgotten to scowl in his curiosity. The white hair made it apparent that this was the other son, the hanyou. He was his father's son but I saw his mother in him; the skin darker than his father's, the soft curves of a human face, and the lesser height. He was taller than I was but he had no hope of ever being as tall as either father or brother. The white hair was also courser, more white than silver, and behind the bangs twitching irritably were dog ears. They flicked following some sound I could not hear and I followed the movement with avid wonder. Suddenly, I was planning ways to get my hands on those soft furry ears.

I had not realized I was staring until I felt a soft nudge on my arm, I turned to see Naraku smiling at me with an eyebrow raised in question. I looked around with wide eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Pleased to meet you," I said in a quavering voice, hoping no one had asked me a question. '_He stared at me first_,' I thought petulantly as I bit the inside of my lip to keep from pouting. '_I was simply returning the favor._'

"You are nothing like what I expected," Inutaisho said with a smile and a slight inclination of his head.

"I can hardly imagine what you would have expected, my lord." I said as I fell into a role I'd been trained to for years.

"I hardly know," his head tilted to the side as he took me in and blinked slowly.

"Then how do you know if I am nothing like you had thought?" That surprised a laugh out of him and the partygoers near us paused for a moment to look at us.

"Forgive her, my lord, her tongue sometimes moves without thought behind it," Naraku said softly but when I looked at him there was a happy glint in those dark eyes.

"No mind, I like an unruly tongue from time to time, makes for an interesting night." My face warmed under his gaze but I smiled sweetly and kept my head up. "Meet my sons," Inutaisho said abruptly with a regal sweep of his hand motioning to them as though he was putting them on display. My eyes went to Sesshomaru without thinking and found him looking at me. I should have expected it but it threw me and I opened my mouth to speak to him when Inutaisho went on. "This is my youngest, Inuyasha." He inclined his head and I turned to bow, trying not to bite my lip at the intended slight on the older son when he was not introduced first.

I could not help glancing at Sesshomaru out of the corner of my eye, his face was unmoving, as perfect and unfeeling as a Noh mask. The eyes were what gave lie to the calm as they stared fixedly at the back of his father's neck. Inuyasha was scowling and shifting from foot to foot as he rested his arm on his sword's hilt. I got the impression that it was a sign that he was nervous, the weapon a reassuring touchstone. At the last second he inclined his head and looked away when I smiled at him. I watched color rise in his cheeks and fought off an undignified giggle.

"And my heir apparent Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said without moving to indicate him, not that there was any need, his oldest stood imposing and regal, to miss him was to be blind. Sesshomaru did not move; there was no inclination of his head, no twitch of the flesh, I don't even think his chest rose with breath, and his eyes stayed on his father's neck. I thought he wasn't listening; maybe he had fallen asleep on his feet or was counting the threads in his father's obi. 'Or,' I thought as I felt a pressure building in the back of my mind, 'he is counting how many ways to kill a man just targeting the neck.'

I was trying to think of more ways then just the obvious when Naraku spoke. "My lord Sesshomaru," he said softly and persuasively, it made me want to look at him but I couldn not take my eyes off the silent youkai. "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard much about your many exploits." Sesshomaru was looking at him then, with narrowed eyes, the hunting dog sizing up his opponent, before he let out something that could have been a sigh and inclined his head.

Inutaisho hadn't turned to look at his oldest son, but his hands clenched on the arms of his chair and his back was stiff with tension. It was obvious that he wanted to do something; the air was heavy with the feel of his power. I had trouble pulling in air and couldn't help glancing at the others to see how they reacted. There was nothing save Kohaku's hand twitching quietly on his hip where his weapon should have been. Sesshomaru would be hearing complaints before the night was out, I was sure. Then Mazuma put a delicate hand on Inutaisho's and he shook himself, all the tension leaving him in a wave of relaxing muscles. I watched in fascination as it left each muscle in his face down to his fingers. Mazuma withdrew her hand slowly, without a sound, her eyes never leaving her lap. "Enjoy the fệte," Inutaisho said with a smile, as though nothing had happened since his last words. "We are honored to have your company."

"Thank you, Lord." Naraku bowed and the rest of us did the same. We backed away, I with one last look at the two brothers. Sesshomaru was staring off into the distance and Inusyasha's eyes were flicking away, color again rising in his cheeks.

"It is surprising to see that Sesshomaru is here," Kagura said from behind the fan she was fluttering delicately.

"Luck is with us today," Naraku said as he put a hand under her elbow, I caught a low murmur of something else as I let them lose me in the crowd. I glanced behind me to see Kohaku trailing me and with that last bit of reassurance I made my way through the revelers. Though the bodies were packed close together I slipped through without touching a one until I saw one of the few humans in the room.

He was handsome in a very human way, the demons around him making otherwise wonderful features look not so much common as alien. It did not seem to bother him as he smiled at something that was said to him. It was a gentle smile that caught me from turning to somewhere else. Brown hair fell into eyes that did not shift from the man speaking to him, unlike the many people around him who were continually glancing about for one reason or other. I gnawed at the inside of my lip as I watched the other man bow and turn. I circled around until I was at his back, he hadn't seen me but he felt it when I tripped into him.

I let out a very delicate "oh" as he turned to help straighten me. I said "I beg your pardon," as he took hold of my arm to steady me saying "are you hurt lady? Not sick?"

"Oh no," I smiled shyly around the heat in my cheeks, "I had something to break my fall, and am in perfect health."

He smiled and his whole face lit up with it. "Glad to be of service. I'm Hojou."

"Higurashi, Kagome," I bowed my head and looked up into confused eyes.

"Where have I heard that name?" His voice was low but not deep, it was a soothing voice like the sound of rain on the roof. I waited for the realization of who I was to sink in and felt the corners of my lips tip up when his eyes widened and his mouth fell open slowly. "Higurashi? I've heard—" he stopped and turned red, I watched the color rise up his neck and fill his cheeks before coming to his aid.

"So much about me. You've heard so much about me." He sighed and gave me a sheepish smile more boy than man.

He cleared his throat, "yes, exactly."

"It's amazing how many seem to know of me when I have only just entered society."

"Yes, well, people always talk. . . and I know people." He was flustered; he would be running his hands through his hair if he wasn't clutching so hard at his sleeves. It was possibly the cutest thing I'd seen in weeks, other than Inuyasha's ears of course. One would never guess that he was heir to a fortune, lands that were smaller than my own lord's but carried an influence that most humans could not boast. We talked and his strangle hold on his sleeves loosened but his cheeks remained a pleasantly flushed pink.

I saw a flash of black out of the corner of an eye and turned to follow it. Naraku was standing amidst men and women talking pleasantly in a loose circle but he was watching me. I lifted a brow and he inclined his head to something past me. He smiled before turning to a small-boned kitsune woman with flaming red hair. I turned slowly distantly aware that Hojou was still talking although haltingly. I first saw Sesshomaru talking idly to another youkai, a tall man who almost came up to Sesshomaru's height. He laughed and waved a hand in the air, looking strangely animate next to the stoic youkai who only moved his head to nod occasionally. It did not seem a good time to interrupt and a ways behind them leaning against the wall was Inuyasha. He was talking to a human with black hair and monk's robes. The idea that a youkai family would invite a monk to a party threw me enough that I stood blinking with my mouth half open even as Inuyasha turned and saw me. He froze for half a heartbeat and turned back to the monk scowling, but he glanced back once.

My mind was made up before I was turning back to Hojou with a smile to light up the whole palace. "It has been a pleasure talking to you, but I should be going."

His face fell and he looked down at his feet before stuttereing out a quick, "Can I possibly see you again. . . I've enjoyed talking to you," he added and looked up hopefully.

"I'll look forward to it," I smiled sweetly and bowed away from him. I felt his eyes on my back as I walked to where Inuyasha stood. I smiled at the monk whose violet eyes gave a twinkle as he brushed past Inuyasha without any effort and stood before me. "What is the name of this vision of loveliness?"

"Kagome." I answered and offered a hand which he kissed, his lips lingered over my knuckles as he rolled his eyes to look at me through his lashes. They were thick and long and I loved the effect, he was worth a few extra looks.

"Would you bear my child?" My mouth fell open and before I could say anything he was lying on the floor clutching his head.

"Shudd_up_ you letch!" Inuyasha yelled as he stared down at the prone figure, fist raised incase he twitched in my direction.

I leaned down to see if the monk was still alive and heard a groan. Keeping an eye on the angry hanyou I touched a finger to the silky black hair. "How can I possibly consider such a thing if I don't even know your name?"

The groan cut off and violet eyes blinked up at me blankly. I glanced up at Inuyasha to see an identical expression with amber eyes. I could not help myself, I laughed and picking up a hand to cover my mouth I tipped back to land with a thump on the floor next to the monk who was grinning like a maniac at me. "Oh dear," I gasped out, "this certainly will not look good." I held a hand out to Inuyasha with what I hoped was a sweet smile. "Help me up." I'm sure the only reason he did was pure shock. "I think fresh air is in order, don't you?" I asked the two men, the monk having managed to stand shortly after me.

"A wonderful idea," he said and clapped Inuyasha on the back. He offered me an arm but the hanyou pushed him on ahead. He did not make the same offer so I followed silently beside him. "The gardens of the house of the moon are the most beautiful in the land," the monk said happily, glancing back frequently to smile engagingly.

"I've heard about them. I've also heard about—" I cut off biting my tongue. I'd almost mentioned the library but women weren't supposed to be interested in books. Inuyasha was eyeing me waiting for me to finish. I smiled and feined embarrassment pulling out a fan to cover the lower half of my face.

"You've heard about what?" The monk asked.

"There's much about the house of the moon that I've heard. It is a very popular topic of discussion."

"You sounded like you had something specific in mind," Inuyasha said softly sliding a screen to the outside open. Flustering him would be so easy, so I did. I dropped the fan down meeting his eyes.

"I've heard about how handsome the sons of Inutaisho are…I trust the tales of the gardens are just as accurate." His cheeks went pale for a second then ren and he started making inarticulate sounds as I swept past him.

"Miroku," said a soft voice from beside me. I turned to the monk and blinked, he smiled and bowed his head slightly. "My name is Miroku."

"Oh, pleased to meet you."

"Now will you bear my child?" There was a growling from behind us and I laughed holding up a hand to forestall the angry hanyou.

"I'm afraid I am not in the child bearing business." I kept walking but the other two stopped, there were some throat clearing noises but I did not look behind me to see the faces that went with them. The gardens really were beautiful; vibrant flowers swayed in a night breeze while torches cast flickering light on the paths winding through trees and bushes. I heard the soft sounds of lapping water and turned towards it. There was the sound of sandals skidding on stones and Miroku was beside me once again.

"What business _are_ you in?"

"I doubt even such a great monk as you would be able to afford my services." There was silence except for a strange choking sound.

"Your services?" Miroku echoes softly and looked up as though the answer was written somewhere in the trees. "Oh my…" he trailed off and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You could give me a discount," he grinned and there was the choking sound again.

I found the source of the water noises, a pond beneath some trees, rocks lined the edge and I sat down carefully arranging my skirt around my legs. "Doubtful," I said absently as I peering into the water. There was a flash of orange and I leaned out to catch another glimpse of koi.

"Of course, you hardly know me. We should get to know each other first." He waved a hand through the air placatingly. "Why don't you come see us tomorrow; Inuyasha, myself, and another friend plan to go on a small excursion."

"You want to be my friend so you can have a discount?"

"A discount on what?" Inuyasha said softly flopping down beside me and folding his legs seiza style. I stared at him opening and closing my mouth slowly trying to figure out what exactly to tell him when Miroku started talking again, one hand flapping up and down.

"Hardly, hardly. Everyone knows two beautiful women are better than one."

"Two?"

"Ah, yes, two. It is very important to keep things balanced you know. And Sango, you'll love Sango, she is a rare find."

"You're going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow, you realize that don't you?" Inuyasha asked his ears twitching. I let out a soft sigh, glad that he seemed to have forgotten his earlier question, I could not even begin to figure out how to approach the subject to someone who was quite obviously clueless.

"Love hurts," Miroku said sagely, folding his hands into his sleeves.

"Especially for you, you letch." Inuyasha mumbled.

I smiled sweetly and leaned towards him. "If I come can I play with your ears?"

"What?" Inuyasha squawked flailing his arms to move away from me.

"They're adorable, please?" I reached out to touch one and he scooted back.

"No!" He was like a cornered animal, eyes shifting from side to side looking for an escape route. A warrior of the realm, an inu hanyou, done in by the merest slip of a girl. I could have laughed but I was too busy reaching for the tufts of fur to manage it.

"Please?" I scooted after him and he moved further back, closer to the pond.

"Really Inuyasha have you learned nothing in our time as friends? You have a beautiful woman trying to touch you. Let her!"

"Yes, let me!"

"No!" he flailed his arms again moving back too far and started to fall back into the pong. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him towards me, he tipped forward his weight bearing me down until I lay on my back with him on top of me. Realizing the position he was in he froze. I took the chance to reach for his ears. They were like down under my fingertips, soft and silky before he started to pull away, waving my hands away with a "hey! What's the big idea?"

"Well, you did just get to be in a position that most men would pay a great deal for. I'll say we're even."

"You can play with my ears—" Miroku started but couldn't finish on account of the face full of dirt he was shoved into.

I smiled and leaned back on my hands. "Tempting but it's really the fur that does it for me."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So here we are again. Chapter 8 was not easy…the writing was, well, let's face it not that hard. But there were issues. Big issues. My Beta disappeared (btw if anyone knows DarDragonFemale let me know if she's still alive cause I'm a bit worried about her.) And then finding a new one was difficult. Thanks AsianPuff, you're a doll. I mean that. You should all thank Melissa, if she hadn't inspired me it would have been months and months longer before you saw this chapter. Sorry about that. I'm a lazy bum…but a graduated lazy bum! I graduated from college! Woot! oh and i'm making the proper adjustments to Inu's mommy's name.

Review! You too can inspire me! And I have been known to take requests.

The Path of Pins

Chapter 8

_The entire being of a woman is a secret which should be kept._

_-Isak Dinesen_

I should have spent the night mingling; letting the guests catch glimpses of me as I slipped through them, but I didn't. I told myself that Inuyasha would be a valuable conquest, a sure way into the house of the Inu clan, that the monk would be an asset. The truth was that the gruff and angry Inuyasha would get flustered when I smiled at him and Miroku had a low rumbling chuckle that made me want to blush.

When the night was over I left with the promise that I would be back again the next day to accompany them on their excursion. I didn't tell Lord Naraku of the invitation 'til the next morning when he called me to his study to discuss the previous night. "Excellent." He smiled when I told him as he ran a lock of his own dark hair through his fingers thoughtfully. "Who will be there?"

"Inuyasha, of course, and a houshi; Miroku." Then I remembered something else. "They said another woman would be coming, Sango, but nothing else was said about her."

It was almost an imperceptible darkening of his eyes as his smile dimmed. "Another woman?"

"I believe the houshi is fond of her, my lord." There was nothing I could do about who else was invited and it was too good an opportunity to pass up so I smiled secure in the knowledge that Naraku would let me go.

"Very well, you will go with Inuyasha, but I have need of Kohaku." He cocked his head to the right and watched my face go slack with shock. "I had not intended for you to go anywhere today."

"But you've never let me go anywhere without a guard." I was sure I looked like a fish as I sat there staring at my lord with my mouth falling open and closed.

"You'll be in the home of Inutaisho. You'll be under the watchful eye of his favored son, you won't be in need of your guard, but I will." Naraku told me with a smile and a shrug that, for some reason, made me uneasy.

"I never go anywhere without Kohaku. I went to pick flowers without him once and you yelled at me for nearly an hour."

"You weren't with a prominent leader of the realm at the time, were you?" He tilted his head, all mildness but something under the surface was tense and uneasy.

"But—" his eyes narrowed and he slammed a hand down, palm open, on his desk.

"As endearing as your attachment to your guard is, it's a bit on the side of inappropriate, don't you think? When I say I need him for something there should be no questions. You will be accompanied by a minor guard and that is final." His voice went soft and he leaned back steepling his fingers. "Any more protests and I'll make the change permanent."

"Yes, lord." I bowed low and backed out of the study. Kohaku was waiting for me in the courtyard.

"So?"

"I go," I took a breath and finished, "without you." I couldn't look away from my hands, with my long tapered fingers that were as soft as sakura petals, which were then clenched together so tightly that they had turned white.

"What? I've been training my entire life for something he won't even allow me to do?"

"Be quiet." I ordered before softening my voice as I put a hand on his arm. "This is neither the time nor place for such complaints."

"Kagome how can you—"

"I will not lose you over this." That stopped him as he stared at me with wide brown eyes, looking lost.

"He can't. He can't do that." He hissed softly shaking his head in disbelief.

"He is lord, master, and owner. Is there anything that Naraku can't do?" I closed my eyes and silently slipped an arm through his to lead him towards our hallways. He came, reluctantly, his steps faltering and slow.

"But—"

"Shh, it's only for a day, and I'll hardly be in any danger while with the beloved child of the strongest youkai in the land."

"And the lecher?"

"Harmless…practically, especially when prostrate on the ground," I smiled soothingly. "Miroku is a good man, lecherous but I can hardly complain about that."

"But—"

I shushed him again. "Help me choose what I'll be wearing today." I opened the doors to my rooms and, with a quick surreptitious look around, pushed him in before me. "Now what color do you think I should wear? I'm partial to green but I always seem to be wearing it." I talked quickly opening my wardrobe and pulling some kimonos out. Kohaku was staring at me, his eyes narrowed and I almost started babbling again when he spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It'll help me if I look good. Can't let the chance pass me by, you know." He lifted an eyebrow saying quite clearly 'A-and?' "They invited me," I whispered, my hands clenched; wrinkling a kimono in them, the silk felt strangely course under my skin just then. "No one has ever just invited me someplace because they liked me, except for you. Even then what other choice did you really have?"

I could feel the sad weight of his eyes and then heard his soft step and even softer sigh. His hand came up and touched a blue, almost gray, kimono with white flowers. "This one," he said quietly. "If, you know, you don't want to wear green."

I sniffled a little as I brought it down. "Thank you," we both knew it wasn't for the kimono.

When I left I watched Kohaku out of the carriage's window. He stood there in the middle of the courtyard simply staring at me as I left. He looked so lost, he looked like I felt. I couldn't remember a time I had gotten into this carriage without him in it with me.

At the home of Inutaisho's family, a servant led me through the palace and while passing a long hallway I heard a loud squawking, like a crow defending a choice bit of carrion, and turned to see Sesshomaru talking to a toad demon. At least he looked like a toad, with green skin, the color of pond scum, and great bulging eyes. The toad gave another great squawk and ran off, arms waving frantically over his head. It left Sesshomaru standing there watching the servant disappear, his lips pulled down at the edges into a frown.

He cocked his head slightly then suddenly turned, and I found myself staring into eyes the color of sunset. He blinked, almost looking surprised, before moving to disappear through a doorway. There was a soft coughing noise and I turned back to the servant who was leading me. He had stopped ten steps ahead of me when he realized I was no longer directly behind him. He was looking at me with wide brown eyes as empty a dog's, nothing there but patience. Glancing once behind me I followed him again.

We passed the _oshiita _I had seen the night before and I knew where we were, orienting myself with the map I'd started making in my head. We turned and were in a new part of the palace, passing corridors and open courtyards we finally came to a stop in front of a dark brown shoji screen with a crane painted on the thick paper. The man slid it open and what I saw over his shoulder made my breath catch in the back of my throat. Scrolls stacked upon scrolls, beautifully, lovingly, taken care of; the rich wooden shelves gleamed in the lamplight. I entered the library with wide eyes and an open mouth, barely hearing the mumbled, "Lord Inuyasha will be here shortly," before the servant bowed out. On the far wall there were shelves with books, real books from the continent with pages and leather binding. I wanted to run my hands along their bindings, feel the hard leather give beneath my fingertips in a caress softer than anything I'd given Hiten.

I'd started toward them, when I heard some sound, the scraping of cloth or a hitched breath, that stopped me. I glanced around, trying to find where it had come from. The scrolls were stacked away from the walls, making small aisles that allowed the scrolls to be stacked two deep and behind one there was a small foot sticking out. It was pale under a layer of mud and grim, a child's foot that had known the garden path. Silently I made my way to the foot, trying not to laugh as I peered around the scrolls to find a little girl. She looked up at me, hair brown and wild, a small section was pulled up into a pigtail that sprouted from her head like a weed. Her eyes were wide and shinning and the smile she beamed at me showed the gap left by a missing tooth. She covered her mouth when a giggle escaped. There was squawking from behind me and her eyes pleaded for quiet. I lifted an eyebrow and turned to the toad, my foot moving to press against hers, so it disappeared from view.

"Rin!" the toad croaked. "Come here, you ungrateful brat!" He ignored me as he raced around the room, avoiding me completely by staying on the other side of the library. "Where are you?"

There was a giggle and I coughed. He rounded on me, already bulging eyes looking ready to fall out with the help of one good hit to the back of his head. "Have you seen a little girl, human?" I smiled pleasantly as I looked down at him. He only came up to my knee. "Answer me!"

"I don't see any little girls here." He huffed and puffed glaring at me with eyes the color of mud but left with a shrill 'Rin!' I knelt carefully, gracefully, like falling silk, smoothing my kimono under my knees. I smiled at the little girl, Rin, I assumed. "There's a toad looking for you," I told her.

"Master Jaken's not very good at 'seek." She told me solemnly before laughing, one hand covering her smile. I looked at that soft pale hand and blinked. She was very human and a demon was looking for her. A demon who'd been talking to Sesshomaru just moments before.

"I imagine he isn't," I agreed absentmindedly. Jaken wouldn't have asked a demon lord the whereabouts of some child, so why—?

"Rin, you have lessons to attend," a voice like thunder in the distance broke the thought off and I faced the entrance of the library to find Sesshomaru there. He was always tall but looked even more so from my position on the floor. He was looking at the small head peeking from around the shelf, face blank and bored.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl called with the ring in her voice that comes from happy things like gifts and flowers.

"Go to them now." Nothing flickered in his eyes but she grinned and left with a skip. He watched her go and I stood as if a string was pulled. I cleared my throat and those gold eyes turned to me. I walked over to him, carefully swaying my hips and I smiled, just a lift of the corners of my mouth.

"Good day, my lord." I bowed low, hands flat on my thighs and eyes on the floor before I stood straight.

He didn't return my smile. "You are about much of late."

"I keep getting invited. Someone enjoys my company." He lifted an eyebrow and I simpered, covering my mouth as I looked at him through my eyelashes. "Not you, of course."

"Indeed." There was nothing in that word, nothing in his face and I wanted there to be something. Some emotion I could latch onto and shape.

"Of course, you don't appear to enjoy anyone's company." I very nearly covered my mouth in horror. One does not speak to lords in such a manner. One of the reasons I have been the success that I am is because something has always seemed to guide me. It is something that I've never quite understood and there were times that I have wished to change that fact. I was opening my mouth to apologize when he spoke again.

"Why bother?" his lips tightened. "So many brief things surround this Sesshomaru." I attempted another apology but he went on. "And such lowly ones at that."

I'd never understood what people meant when they said they saw red, until that moment. "And that's reason for—?

"And what a world when a whore attempts to rebuke a lord."

"I'm deserving of some courtesy, I believe. I'm a human be—"

"Even worse." My teeth were clenched as I glared up at him, trying not to say the words crowding my throat. It was not dignified; it was not smart. A shout broke us apart.

"Oy, Kagome! What are you doing talking to my fucking half-brother for?" It was Inuyasha coming into the library with a smooth, long stride, one hand resting on his sword hilt as the other hung in a balled fist at his side.

"Acting grossly inappropriate, my apologies." I said gently, bowing to Sesshomaru before turning to Inuyasha with a smile and another bow. "Good day, lord."

He turned red and scratched his head looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Just Inuyasha."

"Lord?"

"None of this 'lord' crap, just my name!"

"As you wish." Inuyasha grinned showing a disturbing amount of fang and grabbed my hand. There was some small sound from behind me and I turned to Sesshomaru. He was looking at our hands, eyes narrowed and I blinked turning back to Inuyasha who was talking.

"Come on, Miroku and Sango are waiting." I had no choice but to follow. He ignored Sesshomaru completely but I glanced back one last time to see his face had gone blank once again. I'd seen the expression though and that was enough.

I eyed the servants as I did my best to appear graceful but they seemed used to the undignified manners and actions of their youngest master. I even saw some indulgent smiles.

"What are the plans for the day?" Inuyasha looked back at me making some 'hmph'-ing noise but didn't answer. I was starting to ask again when another voice boomed through the hall.

"Why if it isn't the beautiful Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped; looking annoyed, and turned to his father with a huff.

"Does everyone have to stop and talk to her?"

"Yes, we do." Inutaisho smiled at me and didn't bother to glare at his son. "Everyone should take every opprtunity to speak to beautiful women."

"My great lord must get along wonderfully well with Miroku-san."

Inuyasha let out a 'Feh,' "You have no idea."

Inutaisho laughed, throwing back his head with the force of it, a wonderfully rich sound ringing from the walls. "We do tend to agree most of the time."

"We have to go now," Inuyasha grumbled tugging my wrist hard enough for it to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Come see me sometime, Kagome," Inutaisho called after me. I tried to assure him that I would we were around a corner before I had the chance.

"You're practically a savage," I told the hanyou and he glared at me over his shoulder. "Stop." I told him softly and was pleasantly surprised when he did. He looked at me with a mix of annoyance and curiosity and smiling I took his hand off my wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's try something else." I slipped an arm around one of his, clasping my hands loosely together. My shoulder rested against his and his face went scarlet.

"I don't—"

"I might cry."

"What!" I smiled and batted my lashes up at him, trying not to giggle as he sputtered. Finally he settled down grumbling and I patted the arm I encircled encouragingly.

"This won't be quite as uncomfortable as you pulling my arm out of my socket."

"I—er—feh."

"I forgive you."

If I hadn't known better I would have said he was smiling. And so we walked through the halls arm in arm and came into a room with Miroku lounging on a mat and a woman who sat as far from him as the room allowed. They turned and for a moment all was silent as they stared, that was until Miroku spoke up. "Lady Kagome it's wonderful to see you again!" He stood and walked over to me with hands extended. I started to give him my own when he was no longer in front of me. I blinked and looked down as I heard a moan, Miroku now lay crumpled on the floor rubbing his head gingerly. "Let me introduce the lady Sango to you."

The woman was standing, fist still raised, when I bowed to her. "Good day, Lady Sango." I was nervous, I didn't have much experience dealing with women outside of Naraku's household.

She waved her hands looking embarrassed, "oh I'm no lady." Her hair the color of wet tree bark moved in a graceful arch around her shoulders and large eyes went even wider as she looked at me. Her kimono was a soft looking cotton with green and white chasing itself across her body but beneath these sleeves were tighter sleeves; black and skintight. I looked at her legs and saw the same fabric peeking out.

Inuyasha grunted at us and motioned with one hand, "Kagome, Sango. Sango, Kagome," before he lifted Miroku off the ground with one hand.

"This is wonderful," the monk crowed grinning as he fixed his robes. "We'll be surrounded by beautiful ladies. It wouldn't be right watching cherry blossoms without them!"

"Cherry blossoms?" I blinked slowly before clapping happily. "Oh I hadn't realized! This is wonderful." Sango and I traded a smile and I felt better at the gesture.

"Is the Lady Kikyou going to be joining us?" Miroku asked shooting Inuyasha a sly look from the corner of his eye.

Inuyasha looked at me then growled hands crossed over his chest and nose pointing down in what looked very much like a pout. "No, she's not."

"Who's Kikyou?" I asked him. With eyes darting between Miroku, Sango, and I he stuttered before whirling around and walking for the door throwing over his shoulder. "She's no one." And it was a lie.

I looked at Miroku who scratched the back of his neck nervously then to Sango who shrugged. She motioned to the hanyou; "I think we're supposed to be following him now."

"Of course," I followed Inuyasha out a door that led to the outside world, trying very hard to think about nothing but how pretty his hair looked; it was like sunlight glinting off a river, that flash of blinding white against the darker blue at the hollow of waves.

Miroku was walking next to me and Sango was a step behind head bowed and chewing on a lip. I glanced at Miroku and he was walking slowly holding a golden staff that jingled pleasantly with each step. He turned and met my eyes then looked away again. "She is his betrothed," he said without preamble.

"Is it something he's unhappy about?"

Sango hopped forward to catch up to us. "No," she said softly to her hands.

"Then why does he seem so angry?"

"He CAN hear you!" Inuyasha yelled one fist thrust into the air before he whirled around and growled at Miroku, who stumbled back with a grin and a cheery wave. Sango followed with a roll of her eyes and a loud sigh. There was a low rumble and Inuyasha was suddenly walking beside me. His hands had disappeared into his red haori. He looked both comfortable and horribly uncomfortable as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I just waited.

"Are you a Geisha?" he asked suddenly and I missed a step, my foot caught on a rock and for a second I was afraid I would be lying on my face much like Miroku after a failed attempt at groping.

I looked at him for a moment, noting the way his eyes were looking at a tree farther down the path, on the opposite side from where I stood. "No."

"Are you a—"

"Why are you asking?"

He sniffed and feh-ed before finally answering. "Because— someone said something." He turned red and scratched his head, musing the white bangs that hung over his eyes. "Now that I know they aren't true I'll—"

"What exactly was said? I'm not a Geisha but I am…something else." I'd been called a whore once today, why would I have a problem with hearing it a second time? I clenched my jaw and darted a quick glance over my shoulder. Miroku and Sango were far behind us bickering back and forth.

"You— you aren't a— a whore are you?" His eyes were impossibly wide and his mouth was flapping open and closed as he said it. I had known it was coming but I tensed for a long moment waiting for anything else he would have to say. When nothing else came I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not a whore either. I'm a courtesan, there's a difference from either a Geisha or a whore."

"Oh," he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned down another path with trees bending over the road like old women whispering together. He cleared his throat and finally looked at me, really looked. "What's the difference?" He seemed so incredibly small just then, as though he couldn't look at me and see what he had seen last night, a woman who smiled and played with his ears and didn't sleep with men for money.

"Purpose, how things in our professions are handled." He just looked at me and fought the urge to hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "A Geisha's main purpose is entertainment. She spends her time at teahouses entertaining men, giving them a pretty face to look at and a soft voice to listen to. Yes, a Geisha will, at times, have sex with a man for money but they're few and far between and very carefully chosen men that they remain with for an extended time." I was moving my hands through the air restlessly as I talked; a habit that I hadn't managed to break out of; it was something I tended to do when I was flustered, normally I was able to hold my hands together down in front of me, to keep them out of the way. "A whore is just about sex," Inuyasha was a shade of red I hadn't known existed in the natural world, "everyday all day. They don't carefully choose their partners and they don't cost very much. Any man with enough money can buy a whore off the street."

"Then what—?"

"A courtesan is something between the two." I cut him off and my hand reached out to clutch at the sleeve of his haori. He went very still even as he walked next to me; his eyes never left the pale skin of my hand tangled up with the blood red fabric. "A courtesan's main purpose is sport in the bed chamber, but we are also companions and entertainment. I can choose my patrons and I can be as picky as I want. There could be weeks without a patron." I twisted the edge of his sleeve around my finger watching his eyes watch me. "It takes money and prestige to make a contract with a courtesan."

"Oh," Inuyasha turned his eyes to the ground chewing on his bottom lip.

"Who told you what I was?" I asked softly trying not to jar him from his thoughts, slipping the words in so they were only just heard.

"Kikyou," he answered absently then jumped as he realized what he'd just answered. "I uh—didn't—"

"Is that why she isn't joining us today?" We walked on for a moment before he nodded reluctantly. "I see."

Inuyasha's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "He wanted a discount!"

"What?"

"That damn pervert!" Inuyasha turned on his heel and took a flying leap. I was left staring at the empty spot he'd filled for a second before I heard Miroku's yell.

"What'd I do?"

"You perverted monk!"

"What did he do now?" Sango asked from beside me and I jumped. She smiled at my surprise looking at her hands sheepishly.

"Inuyasha just caught up to something said last night." She wouldn't lift her head to look at me but I kept catching glimpses of brown from the corner of her eye. I had the urge to ask her why she did it but had the feeling she wouldn't understand what exactly I was asking so instead I asked, "What do you do?' I reached out to touch the black fabric peeking out from beneath her sleeve.

"Oh! I'm a demon exterminator!" She finally looked at me.

"Inuyasha! Put that down!" A limb flew over our heads to land on the path.

"And you're friends with a demon family?"

"I'm actually in their employ. I take care of minor inconveniences." I lifted an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Lower level demons only, the ones that are only just above animals. Inutaisho can't very well run after all the demons running amok."

"I'll tear off your arms and beat you with the wet ends!"

"That's—"

"Strange?"

"No." I batted my eyelashes at her. "Amazing was the word."

"Oh," her cheeks went pink and she covered her mouth with her loose fist shyly. "Thanks."

I slipped a hand through her arm like I had Inuyasha earlier, just with less tensing. "Come along, all the flowers will have fallen by the time we get to our spot."

"That's completely uncalled for, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha could possibly yell them from the trees," she said with a sigh.

"Quite vocal, isn't he?"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: pokes head out of hole I am soo bad. But this timeI have a real excuse! Which is unusual. I have three jobs! Which is no fun, as I spend my days tired. However, I have toiled through the days and still written this chapter. Which I keep looking at and going "wow that sucks" anyways. I'm thinking there might come a day where i rework this entire freakin' story. But that's not the important thing now. The important thing is that after a long absence I have returned. Oh and I almost had the beginnings of a cult! but she decided that would be weird and I was cultless. This,of course, makes me sad. Anyways, thank you again DarkDragonFemale for betaing me...I'm really working on the contractions, promise! and Melissa I miss you! Be home soon!

The Path of Pins

Chapter 9

----

_A thinking woman sleeps with monsters._

_-**Adrienne Rich**_

-----

Women are possessions. They are given value, not only by who owns them but also, by what it is that they can bring to their owner. Are they a beautiful ornament? Will they bear strong sons? Will they keep a clean home? That is, for the most part, the extent of it. A keen and sharp mind means nothing if housed in the body of a woman.

And therein lay my greatest strength.

I am a possession and above all I have no honor. Sold to the highest bidder my body became, for all intents and purposes, a defiled temple. Having been taught differently this mattered little to me, but those who employed my services believed me to be just what they saw.

I had a spine of steel and wits as sharp as the keen edge of a katana's blade, all sheathed in soft flesh and pretty clothes. I was a weapon to be cast with delicate precision and that is what Naraku did.

He knew the truth. Men speak around women. Even more around immoral ones. They think women too stupid, too weak, and I used that. I could dissemble until I looked as though I had not one thought in my head and they would believe it. They spilled their secrets and I stored them away in a memory trained for years never to forget.

Even so, it had been months since I had heard anything about the Shikon Shards. The months had not been empty. I had spent time happily plying my trade and visiting with Inu-yasha and his friends. I had enjoyed the time, found contentment in the everyday and the secrets whispered at night. When it finally came to an end though I felt the delicious anticipation of adventure.

I was kneeling on all fours in nothing but a leather collar and rubbing against Hojo's legs like a cat when the time of waiting came to an end. That was when the Shikon Shards walked back into my life, literally.

"Yo, Hojo!" The yell came from behind the doors of Lord Hojo's private rooms. Hearing it Hojo stilled in the act of running a hand along my naked back. "Your servants wouldn't let me in!"

I made myself small beside Hojo's throne as the doors were thrown open. In came a wolf in human form. His hair was black and wild, his teeth sharp and canines pointed, and his eyes were a color of blue I'd never seen before, dark as midnight in one moment and the color of _Ajisai_ petals in the next. The color seemed off to me until I saw the look in his eyes, a look that would have been more at home in a wolf's head.

A fur kilt wound about his hips and left his long legs bare. I watched them, muscles bunching and releasing in a beautiful ripple beneath golden brown skin. There were boots, also made of fur, that covered his calves and it took me a moment to realize that they were glowing above his shins.

"They tried to keep you out for a reason," Hojo told him nervously. I had expected him to be angry but he just seemed to twitch a little.

"What could have been more important than—" He stopped, sniffed gently, and his eyes descended slowly to where I was crouched, covering as much of my body as I could without being obvious. He smiled, flashing fangs. "Oh, I see. I didn't realize you had it in you," the wolf said crouching down in front of me. "I'm Kouga." No title, nothing else, just a name.

"Of the Northern wolf tribe?" He smiled, looking like a little boy just given a sweet cake.

"You've heard of me."

"Hard not to, m'lord. It is said that yours is the strongest wolf tribe in our land."

"True." He reached out a hand, the fingers long and bones delicate but strong, and touched my cheek. "What's your name, little human?"

"Her name is Kagome." Hojo stood, forcing Kouga back. Hojo was still fully clothed and his robes swished around him gently as he glared at the wolf. "Now is not the time to get to know my companion."

For a moment it looked like Kouga might protest but he closed his mouth with a snap and grinned. "I'd want her all to myself too." He stood. "When you're done I've news of whispers you should hear about."

"What kind of whispers?"

"The kind where I get to kill things. There's talk of a band of demons that need to be dealt with." He sauntered from the room with one last glance over his shoulder. "I'll see you again, Kagome."

I would have laughed except Hojo was glaring after him, a sound gurgling in the back of his throat. Anger or frustration or both I did not know.

I mewled softly, the barest whisper of sound and watched as the tension flowed out of his shoulder. He turned to me smiling at the way I watched him through my lashes. "Where were we again?"

Two days later found me back at home and waiting for Naraku to let me see him in his study so I could report anything new I had learned. I was waiting in my rooms, Kanna putting my hair into intricate braids that looped about my head in swirls of liquid black. Her slow repetitive movements were slowly lulling me to sleep. Kohaku was idly tossing a ball and catching it, now and then letting it hit the ceiling jarring me from my almost trance. It was the kind of calm that I longed for even as I yearned for my next assignation.

Kagura entered the room without a knock and smiled at the way we all started. It was always a surprise to see her when you weren't expecting her. Her beauty would capture your eyes and breath for a heartbeat; such was the way with most upper level demons. She smiled at me and I got the rare treat of her smile reaching her eyes. It was like the first touch of spring on the frozen ground left after winter.

"Hello, little sister," she said to me and gently tapped the top of Kanna's head with her fan to get her attention. She motioned to the door and shooed a protesting Kohaku out.

"Good morning." I said to her.

"I wanted to see you before Lord Naraku," she told me, drifting gracefully to her knees beside me. She idly touched a braid approvingly. "It suits you," she murmured.

"Why?"

"It has been some time since we last had the chance for a talk," she answered.

"I have missed you," I ventured tentatively glancing at her out the corner of my eye. She nodded with a smile.

"Did you get anything pretty this time?"

"Jade earrings that droop like tears," I reached into a drawer kept near the table and pulled out a cloth wrapped package. After unfolding the earrings I held them out for her to see. They were pale green almost translucent and shaped delicately.

"These are beautiful. Worthy of you." She sat back and looked at me, searching my face for a long moment before nodding, almost to herself. "How are you liking your new role in life?"

"I find it both entertaining and fun." I lowered my head to hide my smile. Her chuckle was warm and soft.

"I thought you might find it so." She lifted my chin, her face smooth and serious once again. "I hear you have found friends in the Inu-taisho's household." I would have smiled except for the look on her face like the mountains in the distance, proud and strong and immovable.

"I have."

"That is both good and bad." Something around the edges of her face softened, eyes the color of poppy flowers drifted to her hands. "You should have joy. Also you fulfill one of Naraku's wishes. These are good things." I wanted to touch her shoulder, find her sadness with my fingertips and sooth it away but she sighed instead and changed my world. "Do not get attached."

"Lady—."

"You belong to Naraku. His word is law, always." She wasn't looking at me any more; she was looking out my window. Her eyes moving as though she was searching for some distant thing on the horizon. Searching. "Someday they might be cruel and harsh. Someday they might ask of you something that will be painful to give, and you will still have to give it."

"Naraku would never—."

"Make it easier on yourself." She hurried on rushing to lay her words over mind, make them not real. "You can not afford love or true friendship. We have nothing that is truly ours. How can we afford such expensive things?" Her eyes never stopped searching and I tried to speak but my words were a sharp thing in my throat. To speak would be to bleed.

"You've been spending time with Inu-yasha, known him some months now…"

Of course she would see Inu-yasha as a threat, and in so many ways he was. He was loud and rough and kind. When I was with him I smiled and laughed and enjoyed the easy way I could make him blush. Kikyo was still just a name, a face I had never seen, and had no real claim on reality. It would be so easy to grasp Inu-yasha in my hands and make him mine. Of course Inu-yasha was a threat.

There were other dangers too.

One followed me like a shadow. He paced in my footsteps and his eyes grew darker and sadder with each bed I filled. He had been with me since I had first come to this place and I would cling to him with all the strength in my small pale hands. Though not even he was the biggest threat.

Though, of course, we did not know it yet.

Kagura took a deep breath and turned to me. "There is an offer from the Inu-taisho's household for your services."

"Inu-yasha would not—."

"It is not from Inu-yasha."

"Miroku would but he does not have the funds."

"Not Miroku."

"Sango?" Kagura glared at me and I did my best to look serious.

"It is a large sum," she seemed to make a decision to ignore me even as she spoke to me. "Though it is almost an insult compared to how much Hojo offered for you, but…"

"Turn it down."

"Kagome, you can not let your own affection get in the way of what you need to do."

I stared at her, making my face into a mountainside. "I am not. Tell him my schedule for the foreseeable future is already spoken for. Arrange a visit with Inu-yasha; I assume that Kohaku will be busy as he always is when I go to Inu-taisho's. Also," I straightened my shoulders and smiled. "A request for me should be coming from a wolf demon. He seemed interested. Accept it."

"Sesshomaru will not ask again," she tried.

"He will and he will offer more."

"And the wolf?"

"I was told to find the shards before I was told to befriend the dog demons."

"You know what you are doing?"

I swallowed holding my hands very still because in truth I wasn't sure. "You trained me," was my only answer.

"But you are so young," she whispered before standing and bowing. "Naraku will see you now."

I left to tell Naraku of shards and whispers that I knew next to nothing about but the memory of Kagura's searching eyes stayed with me.

I had almost forgotten them a week later as I was leaving for an afternoon with Inu-yasha when Naraku entered the courtyard. I occurred to me that he flowed when he was not paying attention, like his feet did not really touch the ground though I could see clearly they did. It made me shiver, but I smiled and bowed. "My lord, what brings you here?"

"Kouga has been captivated by you." He laughed and held up a piece of paper thick and coarse but bright in the glare of sunlight. "You'll make me the richest man in the world soon."

"I can only hope you such good fortune." Though it was coarse I grinned wide enough to show teeth unblackened and perfect. He reached up and fixed a pin more securely in my hair.

There were moments I believed myself in love with my master. With the sun touching the edges of his black hair so that it was gilded and glowing and with the look of pride in his eyes this was one of them. I would do anything for him, I thought. What need had Kagura to fear Inu-yasha when Naraku stood before me? "You wish to accept this proposal, I hear."

I shook myself and nodded. "You hear correctly." They were the merest fancy of a teenage girl, but at times I was taken with a fine trembling in the pit of my stomach knowing that danger lurked around the corner.

"Then I hope you the best of luck charming jewels from him."

"I can only do my best."

"Then the jewels are as good as yours in a few days." With that he bowed his head and left.

I watched him go then turned to the carriage. Kohaku was suddenly there offering me a hand up. I let my hand linger on his before drawing it away slowly. He watched it before whispering so no one else could hear. "He does not have me do anything. He simply will not let me go with you."

My mouth fell open. I had not asked what was so important that Kohaku could not come whenever I went to Inu-taisho's, too afraid of the threat of loosing him. This was something I had not come close to expecting though.

Kohaku cupped my head and drew me forward gently; his breath was a soft heat against my ear that made me shiver. "Except today. Promise me you'll forgive me."

He was suddenly gone from the carriage, leaving me cold and afraid. My brow furrowed as the carriage started forward. I turned to watch Kohaku disappear into the palace, his head bent and shoulders rounded.

---

In the months since I had come and gone from the Inu-taisho's palace Sesshomaru was suddenly everywhere. Reprimanding a servant. Resolving minor disputes. Stepping on Jaken. As I learned the many twists and turns of the hallways I felt eyes on me but if I looked directly at him he was always engrossed in his work. I could even have believed I was imaging the sensation if not for the tenseness in his shoulder and the way he clenched his fists. When I entered the palace that day the air was so heavy it took me a moment to learn how to breathe it.

The air crackled faintly, I expected any stray hair not tucked away to stand on end. The youki was so angry I almost turned around and went back to my carriage. I wanted to demand Kohaku come with me, though what even he could do against such power was hard to say. I would have felt safer nonetheless.

Especially knowing I was the cause.

Then he was there in a cloud of youki so thick I could see it. He was as devastating as ever, gold and ice and gossamer. I was sure if I touched him it would be cold enough to burn. He did not look angry; not with the controlled mask firmly locked in place. As he looked me over with a critical eye, my gray yukata with the distant peeks of mountains painted on it suddenly felt stained and ugly.

I bowed then raised my head with my chin up and shoulders straight. "It is as much a pleasure as always to see you, my lord."

"I am amazed you have so much time to play with my half-brother."

I smiled, sharp as thorns, "One must always make time for those we deem important."

His eyes narrowed and he let out the deep rumble of a "hm."

"Stop talking to Kagome!"

Sesshomaru and I both turned to see Inu-yasha storming down the hallway, it was becoming a familiar sight and I smiled. Sesshomaru looked as though he had found something disagreeable in the air.

"Inu-yasha," I said softly, biting back a bigger smile when his ears twitched. "He has the right to speak to anyone he wishes in his own home."

"I don't like it." Inu-yasha growled at his half-brother, looking even more frustrated when the only response was a raised eyebrow.

"Your possessiveness of this female seems particularly absurd." Came the deep rumble of Sesshomaru's voice making something deep in my bones shiver.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inu-yasha looked ready to launch himself at the taller youkai until I threaded my arm through his, effectively holding him in place. He had to either stop or drag me forward. He chose to stop. "Let go!"

"Inu-yasha, stop it."

"He started it!"

"How old are you again?"

"I—." His teeth snapped shut audibly and I swallowed.

"It is no matter." I said running a comforting hand over his arm. I looked over to Sesshomaru, who looked almost amused. "We should spend our time on things that are less trivial, yes?"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up to my face but his expression stayed the same. Exactly the same; like a carved block of ice.

"Kagome."

"Time to go. You were planning on showing me more of the gardens, were you not? I believe you also promised me lunch."

"Yeah, I was." Inu-yasha puffed out his chest and with one last glare at his half-brother turned, my arm still in his, and marched off.

We sat together in the gardens. They were the traditional _'Tsukiyama' _gardens, mountains and streams made in miniature. I loved these moments listening as Miroku and Inu-yasha bickered, sitting back and feeling flower scented breezes stir my hair. My home was a beautiful place, it's gardens filled with exotic plants that bloomed like the sunrise and drooped with the weight of their blossoms, but it was quiet. A hush was settled over Naraku's palace, which was wholly unlike the Inu-taisho's.

There was always noise there, servants bustling about and chatting, Rin's tutors running wild through the halls to find her, the distant rumble of the Inu-taisho's laugh. It was comforting, these sounds that pervaded the air.

"Can you just try not to be a letch?" Inu-yasha huffed, folding his arm over his chest and dropping next to me cross-legged.

"Maybe you should try to be more of a letch?" Miroku's descent was more graceful as he folded his legs beneath himself.

"You are arguing about what this time?" It was an effort to lift my head to look at them.

"Miroku was bothering the kitchen staff."

"I was merely offering my services to relieve any stress. It is hard work, for them, feeding us gluttons."

"How considerate of you."

"I believe it is my duty as a monk to help others." Inu-yasha wasn't talking anymore; he was just making inarticulate noises of barely suppressed rage.

Every once in a while I wondered if he had perhaps chosen the wrong companions with which to spend his time. A lecherous monk and a courtesan were odd friends to such a one who seemed to be, for lack of a better word, a prude. I was continuously looking for signs that it was a clever act. That he occasionally stole a glance at a servant's backside or the bare skin of a neck, but it never seemed to happen. Each time I found myself even more endeared.

This didn't stop me, however, from occasionally stirring up trouble.

"How is the fair Sango?"

"As curvaceous and beautiful as ever," Miroku sighed, managing to convey a longing that could break a soul. "Sadly she has left for a few hours to take care of a bear demon.

"Did she go alone?" I asked, my brows pulling together. "Is that not dangerous?"

"She's fine." Inu-Yasha huffed. "Said she could handle it on her own when I offered to help."

"When she comes home I should offer her a massage." I said barely suppressing a smile at the way Miroku's eyes _gleamed_.

"Why would you do that, Kagome?"

"Demon fighting is hard work." I nodded my head solemnly and bit the inside of a lip.

"Do I get one if I fight demons?" There was a gurgling noise.

"Inu-Yasha does not count." There was a low deep rumble of growling.

"I think you should give Sango a massage. You should also let me watch." Inu-Yasha jumped him, snarling, and Miroku let out a surprised yelp. What part of it still surprised him escaped me but for some reason it always seemed to.

They rolled across pebbles made into a beach for the pond and I stood. "I am going to see when she'll be back." I told them not sure if they heard or not but not very concerned either way.

I walked back into the cool shade of the palace not sure who was the best to ask for information regarding the time it took to kill a bear demon. I did not think it was information that most servants would be privy to, so I went looking for one of the head servants. I had been coming to this palace for months and there were still halls I had not explored, rooms I had never seen. I had turned down one such a hallway when a shy servant had indicated that one of the head servants was down that way.

A woman was standing in the middle of the hallway wearing the robes of a priestess, white shirts and red pants billowing about her like a war flag. She stood tall and regal, dark hair falling down her back in shining waves, and her ivory face was impassive as she looked down at me. "What are you doing?" Her voice was deep and in the depths there was anger.

It was hard to breathe looking at her face. I knew that bone structure and pale skin. In two years this is what I would look like. "Forgive me," I bowed low. "I had not known anyone was down this way."

"Now you know." She strode forward, head high and face proud. "This hall leads to my chambers. Stay out of it in the future."

"My lady—"

"I would not want it tainted." I swallowed and a horrible thought struck me.

"My lady Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Lord Inu-Yasha speaks fondly of you." And the reason for his fascination with me was suddenly clear.

"I'll inform him in the future that he should refrain."

"Of course." I bowed and backed away. This was to be Inu-yasha's future wife? She brushed past me, calling for a servant.

I caught "I want these floors washed," before she was out of earshot.

Hostility was something I was still unfamiliar with, though each encounter with Lord Sesshomaru was making its better acquaintance. Kikyo's malice had no grounds that I could see and left me bewildered and slightly hurt.

I left the way I had come not wishing another encounter and went back to the gardens, my plans to find Sango's return forgotten. After what felt like miles of hallway I found Inu-Yasha holding a sword and cursing Miroku for a pervert. A strangely familiar sight.

"Did he touch you again?" I asked with a smile. Both men jumped and turned to me. Inu-Yasha growling and Miroku with a sheepish smile.

"No!" Inu-Yasha bellowed. "He wants to—." His mouth snapped closed. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the monk.

"I want to bask in your beauty." Miroku finished for him cheerfully.

"That's not what you said!"

"But it is what I meant." Inu-yasha raised his sword again and I was seeing visions of a wounded monk. I stepped in between the two. "I just met Kikyo."

Inu-Yasha's arm dropped, his sword carving a gash in the dirt of the pathway. "You met Kikyo?" I nodded. "Are you all right?"

I could not stop the laugh, it sounded bitter even in my own ears. "This does not bode well. I speak of meeting your future bride and you ask if I survived intact. Your future looks bleak."

"I-I just meant…she's—" He was red from chin to forehead, which looked surprisingly good against the white of his hair though it clashed horribly with his hakami. "Well, she's hard to handle at first."

"Do not worry, I survived the encounter."

"But you will need a rest, I am sure." Miroku came forward to guide me to a seat on a convenient rock. "Probably a refreshing drink as well."

"How delicate do you think I am?"

"You're human, you snap like a twig." Inu-yasha grumbled.

"You are an orchid growing on a mountainside," Miroku said with a glare at his friend.

"Hmm, don't they require a lot of care not to die?"

"I have met Kikyo, I am a monk trained in meditation and exorcism. I still need a drink after an encounter." I laughed and shook my head.

"A drink would be greatly appreciated." Thus did I meet Inu-yasha's betrothed.

By the time I had drunk my fill and rested I decided that the garden was not quite as relaxing as it had been an hour before. And it hurt somewhat to look on Inu-yasha as he slunk around me as though he had done something wrong. A dog with his tail tucked between his legs while he waited to be hit. Most days I would find this amusing but not that day, not after meeting Kikyo, not after the disturbing message Kohaku had sent me away with.

I was sick for home and quickly begged my leave. Inu-yasha looked troubles and Miroku simply knowing. He told me he would tell Sango I was sorry to have missed her and they both saw me to the carriage.

The ride seemed an eternity and I longed for Kohaku. When I finally arrived, heart sore and tired, I stepped from the carriage and staggered. A guard caught me calling out in surprise. I was too busy with the wild question '_Where had he _found _it?'_

The doubled power of the Shikon beat at me for a heartbeat then faded becoming a soft hum as a flash of color caught my eye. I turned slowly to see Kohaku standing wide eyed and still across the courtyard staring at me. A line of red ran the length of his sleeve and his belt pouch glowed.


End file.
